Una historia del MK9
by Julio71971
Summary: La historia del MK9 agregando un personaje a la historia
1. Prologo

El Outworld era un torbellino de caos, con la guerra constantemente y la sangre derramada en todas esas batallas. No obstante, entre todo ese ruido había un silencio perturbador.

El hechicero Shang Tsung pasaba por ahí para recolectar almas, 3 cuervos rondaban por el lugar, apenas vieron una presa que resultaría ser un bebe se lanzaron al ataque, lastima para ellos que el hechicero los achicharro con sus poderes.

El hechicero lo alzo con sus manos listo para robarle su alma.

Esto será lo mejor para ti – dijo Shang Tsung colocando su mano encima de el - ¡Tu alma es mía!

Sin embargo, el hechicero aprecio como una magia antigua retenía el alma del pequeño y lo peor es que el mismo Shang Tsung vio como comenzaba a envejecerse, además el cabello del niño comenzaba a cambiar de negro a un marrón rojizo.

¿Qué mierda paso? – se preguntó incrédulo el viejo mirando al pequeño.

Cuando el niño sintió el cambio le dio una sonrisa al hechicero, el por su parte tomo una decisión.

Bien ya que no pude robar tu alma y te llevaste parte de mis poderes – dijo Shang Tsung analizando la situación – Serás mi aprendiz, en unos años será el decimo torneo y no estaría mal que vinieras.

Tu collar dice que te llamas Julián, por respeto te dejare ese nombre – declaro el viejo hechicero – Y tal vez me ayudes a derrocar al emperador.

18 años después…

Es aquellos años, Julián había pasado de ser un niño a hombre, el poco cabello que tenia antes, ahora era una melena hasta los hombros de color marrón rojizo, Shang Tsung lo entrenaba en las artes arcanas, también en transformarse como el en otra persona, lastimosamente el pelimarrón solo lograba parecerse a quien imitaba.

Muy lento – dijo el hechicero logrando que Julián bajara la cabeza – Te falta fuerza, pero lo compensas con tu rapidez.

Gracias Sr, Tsung, es una pena que no pueda cambiar de forma como usted – dijo el pelimarrón.

Creo que es hora de que el emperador te conozca – sugirió el hechicero.

¿Estás seguro de que no me matara cuando me vea? – pregunto inseguro él.

No te preocupes, cuando su sed de poder esta con él, aceptara cualquier cosa – admitió el, relajando a Julián.

Al día siguiente, Shang Tsung le pidio a su pupilo dirigirse ante Shao Kang para presentarse, no había duda de que Julián estaba muy nervioso, nunca tendría tan de cerca al emperador.

Se dio cuenta que estaban perdido por el palacio, hasta que una puerta le llamo la atención debatiéndose si entrar o no, finalmente decidió entrar.

Abrió la puerta silenciosamente, dándose cuenta de que era una habitación con decoraciones azules bastante llamativas, al escuchar unos pasos acercándose se escondió en el armario esperando que no lo descubrieran, con todas sus fuerzas contuvo la respiración.

Jade ¿Eres tú? – dijo una voz femenina, después de unos momentos una fuerza desconocida agito la ropa del ropero, logrando que la puerta se abriera repentinamente haciendo que Julián cayera pesadamente en el piso.

Luego de recuperarse de la caída, Julián abrió los ojos, encontrándose con 2 orbes marrones que lo miraban furiosamente. Era la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en todos sus años, tenia un cabello negro largo y una bella figura. Después de observarla noto que estaba desnuda y con una mirada de odio.

Rápidamente se levantó – No, no es lo que parece yo solo…

-¡GUARDIAS!

Cálmate señorita solo… a la mierda – dijo el antes de salir corriendo de aquella habitación.

El pelimarrón corrió por el pasillo lo más rápido que pudo.

Bien creo que ya estoy a salvo – dijo el aliviado, tomando una bocanada de aire.

¿Entonces tu eres de quien Shang Tsung me hablado tanto? – dijo una impotente voz detrás de él.

Julián se recuperó dándose cuenta de que estaba en la sala de trono.

¿Quién eres chico? – dijo Shao Kahn con una mirada intimidante.

Julián, ese es mi nombre – respondió el.

-¿Qué haces en mi sala de trono sin pedirlo?

-A pues quería verme… ¿no es cierto?

Ah es cierto y bueno muéstrame que es lo que puedes hacer – exigió con autoridad.

Puedo adquirir apariencias similares a los oponentes que enfrento – respondió el – Pero si mi oponente es similar a mí, solo imitare sus técnicas.

-¡Demuéstralo!

El pelimarrón miro por la sala, viendo a un ser con aspecto humanoide de color verde y ojos de reptil, rápidamente se acercó a él.

Me permites un momento Reptil– dijo el colocando su mano en el hombro de la criatura.

En ese momento la piel de Julián cambio a verde junto a sus ojos rojos a amarillos reptilianos, le salieron colmillos y garras.

Impresionante – dijo su emperador aplaudiéndolo – Shang Tsung te ha entrenado bien.

Gracias – dijo Julián, volviendo a su forma normal.

Ese poder nos vendría muy bien en el torneo, bien puedes irte – proclamo Shao Kahn sentándose en su trono

Con su permiso – dijo el inclinándose ante él.

Luego de aquel acontecimiento el pelimarrón fue a descansar a su habitación, antes de que un guardia lo retuviera.

¿Paso algo? – pregunto él.

Esto es para usted – el guardia dijo, entregándole un pergamino.

Estimado Julián:

Has manchado mi dignidad con tus acciones y exijo venganza. Te reto a MK a la media noche en los bosques vivientes, si te acobardas se lo informare a mi padre de lo que hiciste y serás ejecutado, aunque prefiero hacerlo yo misma.

Atte: Princesa Kitana.

Ah perfecto, apenas llego aquí y ya tengo a alguien que quiere mi cabeza – dijo una vez terminado de leer mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra la puerta una y otra vez.

¿Qué hiciste para enojar a la princesa chico? – el guardia pregunto.

-No sé, fue sin querer

¿Fue grave? – pregunto el guardia preocupado.

Accidentalmente entre a su cuarto – el pelimarrón dijo.

El guardia solo rio,

Sabes con cosas como esa te llevaría directamente con el emperador, pero prefiero no hacerlo ahora – admitió el.

-Gracias entonces.

Más tarde en los bosques vivientes.

Ah esta señorita me dijo a la media noche – comento el impaciente cruzándose de brazos – Tal vez se olvido de todo este asunto y podre volver a mi camita… si eso tuvo que haber pasado.

Antes de que se fuera, la princesa apareció.

Así que no te acobardaste- dijo Kitana que ahora vestía su indumentaria del MK9.

Al lado de ella estaba otra mujer de piel oscura, con el pelo largo recogido y un atuendo similar al de Kitana pero de color verde.

No tuve otra alternativa – Julián gruño – Mira sobre lo que paso, perdón y…

¡CALLATE! - grito la princesa, antes de adoptar una postura de batalla – Te enseñare respeto.

Bien con una condición – exigió el adoptando una postura también.

-¿Qué quieres?

-El ganador exigirá algo del otro.

Kitana le dio una mirada de disgusto al no saber lo que pediría si perdía, considerando de que ella era muy hermosa creía que lo que exigiría sería ella misma, lo pensó un momento y a regañadientes acepto la propuesta.

-Acepto, Jade tu serás el árbitro.

-Bien, pelea entonces.

¡FIGHT!

Kitana empezó arrojando sus abanicos hacia su oponente que solo tuvo que dar una voltereta en el piso para evitarlo, a continuación, el se dirigió hacia adelante solo para que la princesa le diera de lleno en la cara con la palma abierta, el le respondió eso arrojándole una calavera de fuego hacia su abdomen, en ese instante le iba a dar un gancho al mentón, pero ella desapareció en un destello azul.

¡Muy lento! – dijo ella apareciendo detrás de él y elevándolo hacia el aire con sus abanicos, y seguidamente se impulso en el aire y lo golpeo derribándolo.

Auch, te regale esa – dijo el incorporándose, mientras cambiaba a la forma de reptil – Probemos esto.

¿Qué hiciste? – pregunto ella incrédula de como cambio su apariencia.

Princesa no bajes la guardia – dijo el deslizándose por debajo de ella y volviendo a la normalidad – No eres la única con trucos no.

Kitana volvió a desaparecer, el pelimarrón ya sabia lo que iba hacer la princesa, apenas apareció detrás del, le dio una magueri giratoria rompiéndole la mandíbula y volteándola, seguidamente la agarro por el torso y con un suplex alemán la arrojo fuertemente hacia atrás rompiéndole el cuello.

¡Julián Wins! – dijo Jade, preocupada de su amiga.

Jake mate princesa, yo gano – el pelimarrón sonrió – Y sobre lo de exigir…

Bien, tu ganas… Jade vete – pidió ella desde el suelo, haciendo que quedaran solos – Listo aquí me tienes.

¿Qué haces? – pregunto el confuso.

Esto es lo que quieres ¿no? – dijo Kitana señalándose a sí misma – Estaba segura de que ganaría.

Espera, no me refería a eso – dijo Julián.

Que acaso bateas para el otro lado o no soy lo suficientemente atractiva para ti – dijo Kitana sintiéndose ofendida.

No, no eso, en realidad eres la mujer más bella que he visto – dijo el pelimarrón, logrando que Kitana se sonrojara ante el cumplido – Lo que quiero es que olvidemos lo que paso antes.

Oh era solo eso, claro – dijo ella, poniéndose de pie – ¿Otra cosa?

Seamos amigos – propuso el, extendiéndole la mano – Soy Julián.

Soy Kitana, la princesa del Outworld – dijo ella estrechándole la mano.

Encantado de conocerte, estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos bien – dije el soltando la mano.

¿Estarás en el torneo? – pregunto la princesa.

Bueno si tengo que ir lo hare – respondió el inseguro – ¿Cuándo es?

-En unos meses.

-Ah aun ahí tiempo, bien es hora de irse.

Y regresaron al palacio.

Continuara…

Pd: agradezco a The MZ-FIT G-MR'S por prestarme algunas partes de su historia.


	2. El torneo comienza

Meses después…

Julián se encontraba descansado tranquilamente en una habitación del palacio esperando la mañana para el torneo.

¡CHICO! – grito alguien detrás de la puerta.

Pero si aún es temprano – refunfuño el colocándose la almohada en la cabeza.

¡El emperador solicita tu presencia! – dijo más fuerte el guardia.

¿Qué?... ¡Ya voy! – dijo el, vistiéndose rápidamente.

Luego…

¡Muchacho! – llamo el Kahn.

¿Quería verme? – pregunto el pelimarrón nervioso.

Así es, Shang Tsung te esta esperando en su isla – respondió el emperador – Sheeva te guiara, no me decepciones.

¡Gracias! – hizo una reverencia y murmuro – Granuja.

Eres el combatiente más joven que ira al torneo, la mayoría de ellos mueren en el entrenamiento – dijo Sheeva mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

¿Es genial tener 4 brazos? – pregunto Julián curioso.

Supongo que si – dijo Sheeva incomoda.

Llegaron al portal cruzándolo, aparecieron en el palacio del hechicero, la shokan tuve que hacer otras cosas así que se fue por otro lado, Julián se acerco a la sala de trono de Tsung quien lo recibió con un saludo. Con el estaban Jade y Kitana quienes lo saludaron también.

Oh ahí estas, ahora serás mi asistente – declaro el hechicero.

Si… aquí estoy, ¿Qué quiere que haga? – pregunto el algo incómodo.

-Veamos si estas en forma… Jade pelea contra él.

La morena asintió con la cabeza pasando al frente del salón, esperando a su oponente.

Somos amigos ¿no? Jade – comento Julián pasando al frente.

Aun así, no seré flexible contra ti – confeso Jade, sacando su bastón.

¡Jade vs Julián!

¡Fight!

Jade arrojo su navaja hacia su oponente, el simplemente se agacho esquivándola, pero esta se devolvió impactándolo en la espalda, la morena aprovecho para abalanzarse sobre el con su bastón, el, sin embargo, lo agarro del borde y la levanto impactándola al suelo.

¿Has considerado bailar el caño? – bromeó el.

Ese comentario enfureció a Jade, agarro su bastón para arremeter nuevamente, el pelimarrón se hizo a un lado mientras le tocaba el hombro a Jade, para sorprenderla con su misma patada sombra, enviándola bruscamente hacia la pared, seguidamente la remato con una calavera de fuego.

¡Julián wins!

Eso estuvo divertido – comento Julián, mientras ayudaba a levantar a la morena.

Ten esto – dijo Jade dándole una diadema similar a la armadura de escorpio.

\- ¿Para qué?

-Afirmara tu cabello durante el kombate.

-Oh gracias, entonces.

Bien vamos afuera – declaro el hechicero.

Ya estaba todo preparado, los guerreros del Earthrealm y los del Outworld.

Kombatientes, soy Shang Tsung – el hechicero hablo con su asistente y las 2 edenianas a su lado – En los próximos días todos lucharan, algunos están aquí por voluntad propia y otros los ha traído el azar.

Entre los participantes, Johnny Cage, el fanfarrón actor de Hollywood, vestido con un elegante traje y unas gafas de sol, se volteo para mirar a una joven rubia con uniforme militar.

Hola guapa, Johnny Cage – él la saludó de manera encantadora.

Felicidades – respondió Sonya cortantemente.

-Eh ¿asalto masivo? ¿ciudadano Cage? ¿El mimo ninja? ¿No te suena ninguna?

La rubia no le prestó atención a lo que decía el actor y se concentro más en un hombre que acababa de llegar, era el mismo líder del Black Dragon.

Kano… - dijo atrapando la atención de Johnny con una ligera confusión.

¿Kano? En esa no Sali – dijo, nuevamente ella sin prestarle atención.

Participan en el MK más importante de la historia – el hechicero continuo – Este torneo, el décimo, que se celebra después de 9 victorias del Outworld decidirá el destino del Earthrealm. Si derrotan a todos sus oponentes, enfrentaran un ultimo reto. A mí.

¡Ja! ¿Ese vejete es el reto final? – Johnny respondió encogiéndose de hombros y una risa burlona – Podrían ir dándome la cinta de campeón, tendrás cintos, ¿no?

En ese momento Shang Tsung fue hacia donde el, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-Eh, ¿Cómo has…?

Las apariencias engañan… - dijo el viejo volviendo a su trono – Bien, chico ¿quién crees que deba empezar?

Bien, será entre el actor basura, y nuestra lagartija preferida – respondió Julián señalando.

¡Nuestro primer combatiente será el Sr. Cage! – anuncio el hechicero.

Con una mirada determinada a ganar, Cage echo un vistazo rápido a Sonya y luego se dirigió al campo de batalla.

Si señor ¿Quién se atreve? – pregunto ansioso.

¡Reptile! – exclamo Tsung, haciendo que un ser se materializara desde las gradas y aterrizando de pie, justo en frente del actor, quien estaba bastante impresionado por aquellas maniobras.

Eres bueno – dijo Cage, pensando que era un truco como el de sus películas - ¿Quién es tu agente?

¡Comenzar! – dijo el hechicero.

¡Bien, empieza el show! – sonrió Cage, los 2 entraron en posturas de lucha mientras el torneo comenzaba oficialmente y Raiden observó silenciosamente lo bueno que era el actor ante el guerrero del Outworld.

¡Johnny Cage vs Reptile!

Reptile empezó atacando bajando su máscara disparándole un chorro de acido que apenas pudo esquivar.

¡Woah! Ey ¿Qué clase de truco es este? – pregunto Johny al ver como la parte donde callo el ácido empezaba a derretirse – Pudo haber sido peligroso…

¡Oh! Ese no es mi truco más peligroso – respondió el zaterrano, antes de acercarse al actor con una velocidad inhumana. Reptil empezó a atacar, tratando de golpearlo, Johnny bloqueaba todo lo que podía.

Bien, tendré que ponerme serio ¡Ja! – exclamo el actor utilizando su patada sombra, derribando al zaterrano - ¿Te gusta eso cierto?

Reptile se recuperó, frotándose la mandíbula.

Bien, bien, esssoo, no puedo ssssubestimarte… - balbuceó, volviendo a adoptar tu postura – Parece que no eras tan malo después de todo… pero no pienses que será suficiente para salvarte de lo que te espera…

Johnny estaba apunto de decirle que cerrara la boca, pero en ese momento Reptile se desvaneció delante de sus ojos, el actor vio esta oportunidad para usar su mejor técnica así que cuando el zaterrano lo iba a golpear, Johnny le bloqueo el ataco procediendo a contraatacarlo golpeándolo fuertemente en la entrepierna seguidamente mientras el se quejaba del dolor aprovecho para darle un fuerte codazo en la espalda rompiéndosela, dejándolo fuera de kombate.

¡Johnny Cage Wins!

Así lucha Cage – exclamo feliz el actor.

Se acabo jaja ¡Oh si! ¡qué bueno estoy! – dijo engreídamente Cage acercándose a cada combatiente – Te venceré, te venceré, te derrotare, te derrotare y a ti te… a ti te invitare a cenar.

¡Uf! – murmuro la rubia.

Llega su segundo reto Sr. Cage – dijo Shang Tsung revelando a su nuevo oponente - ¡Baraka!

Imagino que, si adquiero la forma de Baraka, me saldrían dientes y cuchillas – murmuro Julián – Pero eso será después.

El tarkatano gruño y salto hacia la plataforma dispuesto a acabar con el actor.

Bien, el maquillaje es bueno, pero ¿Era necesario? – dijo Cage, pensando que solo era un tipo disfrazado.

Manteniéndose en silencio, Baraka saco sus 2 afiladas cuchillas retractiles de sus brazos.

¡Caray! – dijo anonadado Cage.

¡Saborearan tu carne! – el tarkatano finalmente hablo.

¡Ey cuidado, alguien puede cortarse con eso! – exclamo Cage, esquivando las estocadas de Baraka.

¡Y vas a ser tú! – declaro el tarkatano, antes de lanzar un proyectil de chispa de sus brazos, impactando en el actor.

Maldición, este tipo va enserio… - Johnny murmuró para sí mismo – Tengo que encontrar algo si quiero salir de aquí entero.

Baraka se abalanzo sobre él, pero Johnny se abrió de piernas y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la entrepierna y seguidamente le dio un gancho al cuello y para rematarlo le lanzo 2 bolas verdes, dejándolo fuera de Kombate. El pelimarrón le aplaudió como una muestra de que estaba impresionado por sus habilidades.

¡Johnny Cage Wins!

Me encantan tus cuchillas – comento feliz el actor – tengo que presentarte a mi productor, estamos filmando Tommy puños tijeras y…

¡Felicidades, Sr Cage! – el hechicero también estaba asombrado por su habilidad - ¡Ahora remátelo!

¿Rematarlo? Heh si claro – Johnny respondió

Mátelo – exigió el viejo, sorprendiendo a todo el publico menos a todos los kombatientes.

Eh oiga, ¡espere un momento! ¡No voy a matar a nadie! – él respondió sorprendido.

Muy bien… - dijo, levantándose de su trono antes de decidir terminar las cosas por el momento y permitir que los kombatientes descansaran - ¡El torneo continuara al amanecer!

Después de aquello, Raiden se dirigió hacia Johnny para hablarle sobre unas cosas, cuando Julián levanto a Baraka, Raiden y Liu Kang se acercaron a él.

Ahí estas – dijo el dios - ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿Qué es para ti dios del trueno? – Baraka gruño.

¡No le hables así a Lord Raiden, tarkatano! – el monje respondió.

Basta Baraka, vete – dijo el calmándolo, logrando que se fuera – Soy Julián, un guerrero del Outworld.

No siento maldad en tu ser, ¿Cuánto llevas siendo un guerrero? – pregunto Raiden.

Mis 18 años – respondió el cortantemente – Mira se por que no debo decirte nada sobre mi ¿De acuerdo?... Oh Liu Kang.

El shaolin se sorprendió que lo conociera.

He oído hablar sobre ti – dijo el parándose de frente, extendiéndole la mano, Liu Kang acepto el saludo recelosamente – Quizá tenga la oportunidad de enfrentarme a ti, aunque no creo poder ganarte, pero igual.

Gracias – agradeció el chino, al ser alagado de esa manera.

Bien, vete entonces – pidió el dios, haciendo que el pelimarrón se fuera.

¿Sabes algo de él? – pregunto Liu Kang.

No lo recuerdo en mis visiones – respondió el – Lo bueno es que no tardara en que sea nuestro aliado.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente.

Julián – llamo Reptile.

¿Sí? – preguntó el.

-Sssshang Tssssung solicita tu presencia.

-Bien ¿Para qué?

Julián entro a la sala de trono, viendo al hechicero de pie junto a las edenianas a su lado.

-Maldición, ¿Por qué crees que 2 de mis mejores guerreros fueron derrotados por un simple mortal?

-Perdón señor, hasta a mí me sorprendió, el actor basura era en realidad un digno kombatiente o no sabía que tenía un poder oculto.

-¿Y que con eso?

¡Mierda no lo sé! – dijo Julián, desconcertando al hechicero y a las damas por el lenguaje vulgar, el rápidamente se cubrió la boca – Perdón. No quise faltarle el respeto…

Tienes suerte de que tu vengas antes que yo, de lo contrario te hubiera matado aquí mismo – el respondió severo – Pero, te disculpaste, así que estas perdonado.

Bien entonces me iré – declaro el pelimarrón ante el incómodo silencio.

Detente – dijo Shang Tsung - Esa no era la única razón por la que te llame.

¿Entonces? – pregunto confundido.

Sígueme – declaro, saliendo de la sala de trono – Reptile tú también.

Julián lo siguió por todo el palacio hasta llegar a un portal hacia el Outworld, llegaron al palacio de Shao Kahn, hasta unas escaleras que cuando más iban bajando el olor a putrefacción se hacía presente.

Bienvenido a los fosos de carne – anuncio el hechicero.

Había tanques, partes de cuerpo e incluso carne podrida. El trío camino por el espantoso lugar, Shang Tsung se acerco a uno de ellos, apretando unos botones, logrando que el tanque se vaciara, luego se abrió dejando caer un cuerpo que el hechicero lo atrapo con su magia dejándolo en una mesa. Era una mujer, estaba bastante mal hecha además de eso tenía tumores y estaba gravemente deformada.

¿Qué es esto? – pregunto asqueado el pelimarrón.

Es 1 de los fracasos, por intentar crear una hija autentica para el emperador, aun no logro perfeccionarla – explico el hechicero.

\- ¿Y tiene un nombre al menos?

\- Se llama Mileena.

Continuara…

Pd: como siempre agradezco a The MZ-FIT G -MR'S por prestarme parte de su fanfic.


	3. El Poder de Liu Kang

Luego de eso, Reptile se separó de ellos, el hechicero junto a su asistente volvieron al torneo más bien a la guarida, sorprendiendo a Sonya que se había infiltrado para rescatar a Jax, un hombre afroamericano y musculoso.

¿Jax? Jax, ¿Estás ahí? – ella pregunto sin hallar respuesta. El lugar era aun mas espeluznante siendo más una caverna natural que había sido vaciada y llena de muchas celdas pequeñas, con cadenas oxidadas colgando del techo, y un gran trono colocado en el otro extremo.

La rubia mantuvo la mirada en las celdas hasta que vio a alguien dentro de una, era el mismo Jax a plena vista se veía muy mal.

¡Jax! Dios mío ¿Qué te han hecho? – ella preguntó, caminando hacia la celda, donde su amigo estaba.

El hombre tomó un par de respiraciones profundas, antes de hablar con voz afligida.

-Huye, niña, huye.

Srta Blade, gracias por venir – llamo el hechicero apareciendo con 2 guardias y su asistente – La estábamos esperando.

Déjenos ir, no participamos en su torneo – refuto Sonya.

Usted también es una contendiente, se enfrentará a Sub-Zero del clan de asesinos Lin Kuei – respondió el hechicero.

De repente del suelo emergió una estatua hecha completamente de hielo, una vez que la figura se completo dejo salir a un hombre con atuendo azul, con mascara.

Siente el frio abrazo de la muerte – dijo Sub-Zero adoptando una postura de lucha.

¡Sonya vs Sub-Zero!

¡Fight!

El lin kuei empezó atacando deslizándose por el piso sorprendiendo a la rubia, quien se repuso fácilmente, Sonya tomo impulso y con una patada voló hacia el asesino que la recibió de lleno, la rubia iba a seguir atacándolo, pero Sub-Zero congelo el suelo logrando que la soldado se resbalara, el asesino estaba listo para rematarla, pero Sonya con ambos pies lo tomo por el abdomen y lo azoto fuertemente al suelo, el asesino se reincorporo, lástima que Sonya comenzó a darles una serie de golpes y patadas bajándole la defensa que aprovecho para agarrar el cuello del lin kuei con sus 2 pies, rompiéndoselo, seguidamente le dio 5 patas impulsándolo en el aire y para rematarlo le agarro el cuello con sus pies para estrellarlo hacia el piso de cabeza.

¡Sonya Wins!

¡Ven, nos vamos! – pidió la mujer una vez terminada la lucha.

De repente Raiden apareció entre la rubia y el hechicero.

Si no te apartas también te daré una paliza – amenazo la rubia.

¿Un reto? – pregunto ansioso el hechicero, antes de que el dios se tomara la cabeza viendo una visión en la que salía Liu Kang derrotando a Shang Tsung.

Basta, no serás tu quien se enfrente a Shang Tsung – Raiden respondió, levantando la mano en un gesto tranquilizador.

Sonya no estaba de humor.

¿Tú también quieres recibir? – exclamo desafiante Sonya, mientras levantaba los puños frente a su cara, pero se detuvo cuando Julián le toco el hombro - ¿Qué?

No tiene caso que pelees contra tus propios aliados – el pelimarrón dijo – Ni si quiera soy del Earthrealm y conozco a Raiden.

La ira de Sonya disminuyo levemente, pero aun miraba ferozmente a Raiden.

¡Bien! – respondido ella ya resignada.

¡Julián ven aquí! – exigió el hechicero.

¡Oh! Si perdón, no era necesario una pelea tonta – se defendió el.

Cúbrete los ojos – pidió el dios a Sonya.

-¿Qué?

Cúbrete los ojos – volvió a decir, mientras de sus ojos destellaba a una luz cegadora.

Mientras pasaba eso, la rubia aprovecho para sacar a su comandante de las celdas y llevándoselo.

Les ayudaste a escapar – reclamo el hechicero.

Tu les permitiste escapar – refuto el dios.

A ver cuánto duran – dijo Julián.

Busca a Kitana y a Jade – pidió Shang Tsung – Y es para ayer.

El pelimarrón fue a buscar a sus amigas, por todos lados, hasta llegar a los patios en el que estaba Sonya y Jax.

¡Oh! Allí están – dijo el, viendo a las edenianas derrotadas por Sonya.

¡Apártate tú también! – ella grito.

Antes de que el pudiera reaccionar, ella con una potente lanza hacia su abdomen dejándolo en el suelo.

¿Qué diablos planea Shang Tsung? – exigió mientras preparaba su puño.

Eh… tómatelo con calma si… - dijo el en un intento de razonar con la rubia, mientras le guiñaba un ojo como de que todo iba a salir bien.

Ella se apartó de él una vez que escucho las hélices de un helicóptero acercándose. Sonya le hizo señas, pero una bola de fuego lo hizo explotar.

¡No! – dijo ella, volteándose para ver al hechicero y a Kano - ¡Maldito seas!

Tienes un oponente – anuncio Shang Tsung – Kano

El guaperas no te salvara esta vez – aseguro el mercenario.

De repente Reptile se materializo y se llevo a arrastres a Julián lejos del conflicto.

El torneo siguió su curso, Scorpion había logrado derrotar a Kung Lao, Nightwolf y a su némesis Sub-Zero quien anteriormente lo había matado.

Cyrax se había encargado de derrotar a Johnny Cage, pero como este le perdono la vida y además de rechazar la iniciativa Cyber fue traicionado.

Ahora la responsabilidad del Earthrealm recaía en los hombros de Liu Kang

¡Kombatientes! Esta es la última creación de Shao Kahn – anuncio el hechicero mientras un ser de aspecto momificado entraba escoltado por 4 guardias – Las almas de varios guerreros unidas en un único ser, este es Ermac.

Ermac comenzaba a mostrar sus habilidades, mientras todas las miradas estaban en él.

Prudencia Liu Kang – advirtió Raiden - Nunca has luchado con alguien así.

Me vendría bien ese poder – murmuro el pelimarrón que estaba al lado de Shang Tsung.

Liu Kang, eres el único guerrero del Earthrealm que ha llegado a la fase final del torneo – dijo el hechicero tratando de intimidar al shaolin.

¡Estoy listo! – dije el determinado.

Somos muchos, tu eres 1, te destruiremos – dijo Ermac dispuesto a acabar con él.

¡Liu Kang vs Ermac!

¡Fight!

Ambos comenzaron a evaluarse el uno al otro, lanzando algunos golpes débiles y patadas para probar las defensas del otro. Ermac lanzo una finta, pero el shaolin pudo ver a través de el y esquivo el siguiente ataque, antes de agacharse y lanzar un dragón de fuego, el ser de las almas floto hacia arriba para evitarla luego voló hacia un lado y cargó una vez más, sus puños brillaban con un aura verde.

Liu Kang logró detener el ataque entrante, y respondió con un poderoso golpe de palma al pecho de Ermac que le causo un gran daño, el ser aprovecho esto para impulsarse en el aire y luego golpeo el suelo generando una onda de choque de energía verde que derribo al shaolin, una vez que se levanto con una patada voladora hacia Ermac que lo tomo desprevenido impactándolo de lleno, Liu Kang aprovecho esto para cuando el telequinético estuviera de pie, dio un giro en el aire impactándole 2 patadas, seguidamente le dio un gancho al mentón quebrándoselo e impulsándolo en el aire y mientras caía estiro su pie dándole nuevamente en el mentón dejándolo fuera de kombate.

¡Liu Kang Wins!

¡Tu amo no se hará con la tierra! – declaro el shaolin una vez terminado el kombate.

Mientras todos se iban, Kitana se acercó al hechicero.

Es más peligroso de lo previsto – dijo la edeniana – Impediré que llegue al reto final

¿Estas seguras de lo que quieres Kitana? La otra vez no acabaste bien – refuto Julián, recordando su kombate meses atrás.

… Argh puedo arreglármelas con un simple humano – refuto ella.

Shang Tsung solo asintió a la petición de ella y comenzaba a irse.

Julián se iba ir a descansar, pero el hechicero lo detuvo.

Chico sígueme, Reptile, tú también – pidió Shang Tsung – Síganme.

Los 3 volvieron a los fosos de carne.

Me vas a mostrar otro de tus fallos señor – intuyo el pelimarrón entrando en la sala.

Salvo que esta vez Shang Tsung vacío un tanque, dejando salir a una mujer, tenia labios y al costado de ellos dientes como los de tiburón con su magia la llevo hasta una mesa del lugar.

Mmm que bonita – comentó el.

¿La encuentras bonita? – pregunto el hechicero.

Es casi igual a Kitana, porque no lo sería – respondió el.

-Pero los dientes…

-Solo es un defecto no es nada.

Shang Tsung asintió antes de meter una mano en su bolsillo.

Casi lo olvido – dijo, sacando del bolsillo un delineador para ojos color magenta – Olvide los toques finales.

Julián y Reptile se le quedaron viendo.

¿Por qué tienes un delineador en tu bolsillo? Lo usas para tratar tus arrugas – bromeo el pelimarrón ganándose una risa del zaterrano.

El hechicero se dio cuenta de eso guardando el delineador en su bolsillo.

Ni una palabra a nadie ¿entendido? – el respondió iracundo mientras convocaba una bola de fuego.

Solo era una broma – se defendió Julián.

¡Si maesssstro! Nuestros labios están sssselladosss – aseguro el zaterrano

Mientras tanto Liu Kang estaba de pie meditando en una parte apartada del complejo.

Recuerda las enseñanzas de Bo'Rai'Cho – dijo Raiden apareciendo junto a el – No debes dejar las emociones te abrumen.

¿De dónde proceden tus visiones? – pregunto el shaolin curioso.

-De mi yo futuro, quizá para determinar un nuevo desenlace.

-O evitarlo.

De repente Raiden volvió a tener una visión de su yo futuro.

-Debe ganar son mis ultimas palabras antes de morir. Creo que me refería a ti. Este amuleto lo forjador los Elder Gods se quebró tras mi primera visión, si elegimos sabiamente habrá un futuro y las grietas se cerrarán.

-Seguro que elegirás sabiamente.

-Confiemos en los Elder Gods Liu Kang.

El shaolin siguió meditando hasta que se vio interrumpido cuando sus agudos sentidos le advirtieron que alguien se acercaba, vio como Kitana se acercaba a el con una mirada hostil, ella empezó a atacarlo, pero Liu Kang se defendía amistosamente

¡Vaya! No está mal – elogio él.

¡No me subestimes shaolin! – advirtió la princesa adoptando una postura de lucha.

¡Liu Kang vs Kitana!

¡Fight!

Empezaron a darse golpes débiles el uno al otro, probando la fuerza del otro, Kitana estaba demasiado confiada en ganar, no sabia que el shaolin era un luchador demasiado habilidoso cada ataque de ella era bloqueado, hasta que decidió usar sus abanicos, dándoles leves cortes a Liu Kang quien tubo que ponerse serio a esta altura.

¡Bueno eso fue peligroso!... tanto como esto – dijo Liu Kang mientras le lanzaba un dragón de fuego hacia la edeniana bajándole la defensa.

Así que se acercó a ella impulsándose en el aire dándole su clásica movida de patadas bicicletas, pero con fuego es sus pies, cada golpe fue más doloroso que el anterior antes de ser derribada en el suelo.

¡Liu Kang Wins!

Impresionante – el shaolin la felicito.

Sin embargo, Kitana estaba resignada por su perdida.

-Hazlo.

\- ¿El que?

-Mátame.

¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? – pregunto el arrodillándose frente a ella.

Vine a matarte – Kitana respondió en un susurro – Le he fallado a mi padre y emperador.

¿Shao Kahn es tu padre? – el shaolin exclamo sorprendido.

Le he deshonrado – respondió la edeniana – Debes matarme.

No, nunca nos encontramos – dijo suavemente con firmeza – No has deshonrado a nadie.

Liu Kang se levantó comenzando a alejarse, dejando atónita a Kitana, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Espero que nos veamos de nuevo en otras circunstancias – dijo antes de alejarse.

Continuara…

Pd: gracias The MZ-FIT G-MR'S por prestarme estas partes.


	4. El fin de algo y el comienzo de otro

Después de eso Liu Kang siguió meditando hasta la noche en la que se definiría el destino del Earthrealm, el shaolin entro hacia la arena escoltado por Raiden y su compañero Kung Lao.

¿Y como te fue? – pregunto Julián a Kitana que estaba metida en sus pensamientos.

No se de que estas hablando – respondió la edeniana indiferente.

… No pudiste ¿cierto? – intuyo el pelimarrón cruzándose de brazos.

-…

Oh mira ahí llego tu novio – señalo Julián hacia la arena.

El y yo no somos nada – se defendió ella sonrojada.

¡Kombatientes! Solo queda un guerrero del Earthrealm el shaolin Liu Kang, el destino del Earthrealm esta en tus manos, podrás soportar semejante carga – exclamo Shang Tsung – Tu oponente será Scorpion.

De la nada apareció el espectro del Netherrealm.

No te temo demonio – aseguro Liu Kang.

Y con Scorpion, el brujo Quan Chi – agrego el hechicero, mientras un portal aparecía y de él salía un hombre blanco.

¡Has perdido! – dijo Scorpion adoptando su postura de lucha.

¡Liu Kang vs Scorpion/Quan Chi!

¡Fight!

Scorpion desapareció de su posición, pero el shaolin bloqueo ese ataque contraatacándolo por la espalda, seguido le lanzo un dragón de fuego que el espectro fácilmente bloqueo, para después lanzarle su arpón, distrayendo a Liu Kang para que el brujo apareciera por el cielo dándole unas pisadas, el humano se reincorporo rápidamente y le propino unas patadas bicicleta a Quan Chi que poco pudo hacer eso, de repente Scorpion apareció detrás de él agarrándolo por el cuello.

¡Acabalo brujo! – exigió Scorpion.

Quan Chi había materializado una cuchilla verde en su mano, al tenerlo comenzó a acercarse a Liu Kang quien uso el apoyo de su captor para darle con ambas piernas al brujo aturdiéndolo momentáneamente, luego le dio un cabezazo al espectro liberándolo de su agarre, Quan Chi se había recuperado e iba a apuñalar a Liu Kang pero este ultimo se movió logrando que apuñalara a Scorpion quien se quejo del dolor, el shaolin aprovecho esto y agarro las cabezas de ambos y las estrello entre si dejándolos fuera de Kombate.

¡Liu Kang Wins!

Ya te lo dije, no les temo, me dan lastima – dijo el una vez terminada la contienda.

Has luchado bien, pero el torneo no ha terminado – comento Raiden.

Goro – dijo Liu Kang.

¿Qué es un Goro? – pregunto Johnny en la multitud.

¡Liu Kang! – llamo Shang Tsung – Hacia años que ningún guerrero del Earthrealm llegaba tan lejos, pero el vigente campeón es muy superior a ti. ¡A la guarida!

El hechicero levanto su mano para teletransportar al shaolin hacia la guarida de Goro. Este último cayo pesadamente sobre el piso del lugar, poco a poco se sé fue reincorporando mirando sus alrededores.

No esperaba luchar en este torneo – dijo una voz detrás de él, logrando que se volteara – Con el tiempo hasta un guerrero shaolin puede ser digno rival de un shokan.

Se quien eres y estoy listo – dijo Liu Kang adoptando una postura de lucha.

Tendrás la muerte de un guerrero – aseguro Goro adoptando su postura.

¡Liu Kang vs Goro!

¡Fight!

Goro comenzó saltando hacia su oponente quien no tuvo problemas en saltar hacia atrás esquivándolo, seguidamente Liu Kang le dio un patada voladora que el shokan bloqueo fácilmente para posteriormente agarrarlo y aventarlo lejos, el shaolin rápidamente se puso de pie lanzándole 2 dragones de fuego a Goro que bloqueo el primero pero el segundo no pudo ya que lo arrojo a sus piernas desestabilizándolo, el humano aprovecho esta oportunidad para darle otra patada voladora pero esta vez en su pie tenía fuego causándole más daño al shokan, enfurecido por lo ocurrido, Goro arremetió con golpes giratorios que Liu Kang apenas pudo bloquear, el shokan confiado que ganaría se dio el tiempo de lucir su fuerza hacia la nada, lastima que el shaolin aprovecho esto para realizarle su X-Ray, dejándolo fuera de kombate.

¡Liu Kang wins!

Los shaolin han generado un guerrero superior a un shokan – comento el una vez terminado el kombate.

Luego de eso Liu Kang volvió a la sala de trono de Shang Tsung quien lo esperaba ansiosamente.

¡Shang Tsung! antes de enfrentarme a ti, quiero hacer un reto – exigió el shaolin.

¿Liu Kang que haces? – pregunto incrédulo Raiden.

¿Y a quien quieres enfrentar? – pregunto el hechicero.

A el – dijo el, señalando a Julián, al darse cuenta que lo estaban señalando miro detrás de el no viendo a nadie.

¿Yo? – pregunto él.

-Si.

Muy bien, conoces las reglas, si pierdes, el Earthrealm perderá – recordó Shang Tsung - ¿Aceptas los riesgos?

Si – respondió el determinado – Prefiero dejar en claro que nadie amenazara mi hogar despues.

El pelimarrón se quitó la túnica que llevaba, revelando en su torso una armadura similar a la de leo, pero en colores plateados y su llamativa diadema de escorpio.

No pensé que me retarías estando al borde de ganar – comento el adoptando su postura.

Quería cumplir tu petición – respondió el.

¡Liu Kang vs Julián!

¡Fight!

El pelimarrón canalizo poder en sus brazos haciendo que estos llamearan, lanzándole un dragón al shaolin que apenas pudo bloquear.

¿Cómo hiciste eso? – pregunto Liu Kang, sorprendido de ver su técnica.

Cuando estreche tu mano, so fue solo para saludarte sino para adquirir tus poderes – comento el sonriéndole.

-…

Ambos comenzaron a medir la fuerza del otro dando golpes no tan fuertes ni tan débiles, lo que confundía a Liu Kang era cada vez que su oponente cambiaba de apariencia, pero vio el punto débil de esa técnica que mientras más la ocupaba más se cansaba.

Maldición, no puedo ponerme a pensar en el desgaste de energía – pensó Julián.

Liu Kang rápidamente, salto sobre el dándole su clásica patada bicicleta que este ultimo bloqueo dejando al humano girando en el aire, rápidamente lo inmovilizo con una llave al cuello.

¡Ríndete, no quiero matarte! – exigía Julián ejerciendo más presión – Si sigo apretando de esta manera te morirás.

¡Acaba con el de una vez! – pedía Shang Tsung saboreando la victoria

Liu Kang por su parte estaba pensando en todas las cosas que paso por su vida, de como llego hasta aquí, todo el sacrificio que dio, de que en su espalda cargaba el destino de todo un reino, el no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente y con un potente rugido de dragón se libero del agarre, vio que su oponente estaba con la guardia baja, así que le dio un par de patadas giratorias seguidamente de un gancho al mentón rompiéndoselo y elevándolo para posteriormente rematarlo con una patada al mentón también.

¡Liu Kang wins!

Nunca me rendiré ante nadie – aseguro él.

Bien ahora te enfrentaras a mi – dijo el hechicero.

¡Shang Tsung! – llamo el pelimarrón.

-¿Qué?

-El ya ha tenido varios kombates merece un descanso.

-De que estas hablando…

Él tiene razón Shang Tsung – interrumpió Raiden – Luego de varios kombates seguidos, el kombatiente merece un descanso.

El hechicero a regañadientes acepto la petición de ambos, Julián se reincorporo del piso agarrándose la quijada.

¿Estas bien? – pregunto Kitana.

Rayos… Liu Kang pega muy fuerte – comento él.

30 minutos después…

¡Shang Tsung es la batalla final! Enfréntate a mí en MK – exigía el shaolin.

¡Que así sea! – dijo el hechicero.

¡Liu Kang vs Shang Tsung!

¡Fight!

El hechicero comenzó usando su magia contra Liu Kang que la repelía fácilmente, ambos comenzaron a darse golpes bastante fuertes apenas se acercaron, Shang Tsung primero adopto la forma de Scorpion arrojándole su lanza que logro atraparlo.

¡Come here! – dijo, atrayéndolo hacia él, dándole un puñetazo y sacándose la máscara arrojándole fuego.

El rápidamente se hizo para atrás evitándolo, seguidamente el hechicero volvió a su forma normal, intentando golpear al shaolin que solo esquivaba sus golpes hasta que se hartó y comenzó a golpearlo, el primero golpe que le dio lo transformo en Sonya, el segundo en Reptile, el tercero en Kano y el último lo regreso a su forma normal dejándolo vulnerable rápidamente tomo impulso y con una potenciada patada voladora acabo con Shang Tsung (Solo imagínense que es el intro del MK shaolin monk :v)

¡Liu Kang wins!

¡Dilo! – pidió el.

Me rindo – dijo el hechicero resignado.

Todos los del Earthrealm celebraron la victoria de Liu Kang, mientras un resplandor del cielo iluminaba la sala, todos los del Outworld comenzaban a irse hasta que Kitana se detuvo un momento para mirar al shaolin que también le devolvió la mirada.

¡Vamos! Después veras a tu novio – bromeo el tocándole el hombre.

¡Que no lo es! – dijo ella, cruzando el portal.

Luego de eso Shang Tsung estaba bastante nervioso por lo que le haría Shao Kahn, Julián como su aprendiz se hizo el desentendido para no sufrir sus consecuencias, convenciéndolo de que a el le queda mucho por vivir, en la sala del trono, el emperador rompía los jarrones, hacia agujeros en la pared y uno que otro tarkatano muerto,

¡Me has fallado! He esperado 500 años y ahora debo esperar otros 500 más – dijo enojado el emperador.

No todo está perdido mi señor – se defendió Shang Tsung estando arrodillado frente a él.

-Malditos Elder Gods debo tomar la tierra por la fuerza.

-Señor.

Pero sus reglas me atan. No pueden romperse – dijo Shao Kahn mientras se sentaba en su trono.

-Mi señor.

-¡Mátenlo!

Entre Reptile y Baraka retenían al hechicero, Kitana preparo uno de sus abanicos mientras Julián observaba todo esto.

Al menos ya no podrás seguir haciendo sufrir a otros, maldito asesino – pensó el pelimarrón.

Si se cambiaran las reglas – dijo desesperado el hechicero en un intento de salvar su vida.

Kitana – dijo Shao Kahn deteniéndola – Prosigue.

Un torneo en el Outworld – propuso Shang Tsung, poniendo incomodos a todos en especial a Julián.

¿Te estas burlando de mí? Raiden nunca sería tan tonto como participar aquí – refuto el emperador sin inmutarse.

A menos que no tuviera otra opción – razono él.

\- ¿Qué estas sugiriendo?

-Secuestramos a 1 de ellos y lo tomamos como rehén. Ambos sabemos que nunca dejara a uno de los suyos morir.

Kahn contemplo esto: Bien, te daré esta oportunidad. Pero si fallas… ya sabes lo que te pasara.

Gracias mi señor – agradeció el hechicero volviendo a su estado joven.

Tómalo como una recompensa por tu idea – respondió el emperador.

Una vez que todo termino, Shang Tsung volvió a donde estaba Julián.

¿Y ahora qué? – pregunto él.

Tu y Reptile vigilen a Mileena – respondió el – Tengo mucho que hacer hoy… pensándolo mejor, ven conmigo.

Un rato después.

Entonces ¿que estamos haciendo? – pregunto el pelimarrón al zaterrano.

Estamos esperando que Sssshang Tsssung nos de la señal para atacar – respondió Reptile.

-¿Y qué hacemos después de eso?

-Capturamos a uno de ellos.

En que me he metido – pensó el – Se suponía que era este torneo y fin.

Las cosas se calmaron un poco. Poco despues un portal se abrió dejando que los tarkatanos lo atravesaran, Julián se les unió mientras los otros corrian dejando caos por donde pasaran. Hasta que visualizo a una rubia que el ya conocía.

¡Tu! – dijo Sonya.

Hola – dijo el, mientras comenzaban un pequeño kombate en un descuido de la rubia, el pelimarrón rápidamente corrió hacia ella dándole la misma lanza que le dio en el torneo – Lo que das, también lo recibes.

Buen trabajo, ahora llévala al portal – dijo Reptile apareciendo de repente.

Julián la cargo sobre sus hombros, regresando al Outworld, una vez adentro se la entregó a Sheeva.

Buen trabajo – comento la shokan – El emperador estará satisfecho.

Gracias – murmuro el simplemente – Perdón Sonya, no tuve elección.

Debes prepararte para el torneo, la sala de entrenamiento esta disponible… por si te interesa – sugirió Sheeva alejándose con la rubia.

Julián decidió hacerle caso y se dirigió hacia aquella sala encontrándose con Jade.

Hola Julián – saludo ella – Veo que aun traes la diadema que te di.

Hola Jade – saludo el también – claro me gustó mucho… ¿Quieres entrenar un rato?

Por supuesto – ella asintió.

Ambos comenzaron a pelear de forma amistosa hasta que terminaron con Jade como la ganadora.

Has mejorado – dijo Jade, mientras guardaba su bastón.

Ay… era necesario que me golpearas con ese palo en ya sabes dónde – se quejó el pelimarrón mientras se agarraba la entrepierna.

En el MK todo es válido – refuto la morena – Sabes, Shao Kahn me ordeno que verifique la armería ¿Quieres venir?

Claro – dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando llegaron al arsenal, vieron a Jax golpeando a Johnny

¿Buscan algo? – pregunto Jax acercándose a ellos.

El arsenal está restringido, márchense ya – exigió Jade, tomando su posición de batalla.

Menudos modales – dijo Jax preparándose para el kombate.

Julián ya estaba cansado así que decidió irse, pero Raiden se teletransporto en frente de él.

Hey te recuerdo ¿Dónde esta Sonya Blade? – interrogo el dios impaciente.

El pelimarrón titubeo un momento mientras miraba a sus alrededores, viendo que no había nadie le susurro.

-En el estanque de los muertos.

Continuara…


	5. Entre la espada y la pared

Luego de decir eso, Jax le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Julián.

¿Y eso por que? – pregunto el, sosteniéndose la mandíbula.

¿No estas mintiendo? – interrogo el comandante- ¿Verdad?

¿Satisfecho? – dijo Johnny parándose junto a él.

-Eh… esto, oye Cage, yo…

-Olvídalo. Gracias a ella ya sabemos dónde estamos y gracias a él, donde esta Sonya.

Si -dijo Raiden ayudando a levantar al pelimarrón -Llévanos a donde ella.

Julián solo asintió. El los llevo hacia el estanque de los muertos donde Sheeva estaba reteniendo a Sonya mientras los guardias jugaban con una especie de dados.

¿Por qué los shokan les gusta tanto las alcantarillas? – pregunto la aprisionada rubia.

Si no te hubieras deshonrado intentando escapar – respondió Sheeva – No estaríamos en esta cloaca.

¡Sonya! -llamo Johnny, alterando a todos los guardias.

¡Guardias! ¡Deténganlos! – ordeno la shokan.

Adiós ataque sorpresa – gruño Jax.

Antes que la puerta detrás de ellos se cerrara un ser invisible arrastro al pelimarrón, dejándolos del otro lado.

Gracias – dijo Julián.

No era para rescatarte, Ssshang Tsssung te necesita en un lugar seguro – explico Reptile, mientras entraban a los fosos de carne – Por ahora te quedaras aquí.

¿Qué voy a hacer en un lugar como este? – pregunto él.

El zaterrano miró a su alrededor antes de dirigirse a un armario y sacar unos artefactos de limpieza.

-Puedes limpiar este desorden.

-¿Enserio? ¿Que acaso soy su mucama o que mierda?

No discutas, solo hazlo – dijo finalmente Reptile antes de desaparecer.

A Julián le tomo unas horas limpiar la sangre del lugar, guardar los objetos filosos y asegurarse que el cuerpo de Mileena no le pasara nada.

Hubiera preferido el estanque los muertos – se dijo así mismo el pelimarrón,

De repente escucho un ruido, logrando que el quedara paralizado, mientras sentia un aliento detrás de él. Lentamente fue volteándose y encontrándose cara a cara con…

Mileena – dijo él.

Tan pronto como le dijo su nombre ella se animo y se le abalanzo encima que apenas pudo reaccionar dejándolo en el suelo inmovilizado mirándolo con sus maniáticos ojos felinos, Julián cerro los ojos esperando que le hiciera algún daño, en lugar de eso sintió como algo le frotaba el cuello.

Me está haciendo cosquillas – pensó él.

Mileena dejo de frotarle el cuello para mirarlo nuevamente.

Hola – saludo ella.

Uh, hola… - dijo el incómodo – ¿Puedes dejarme levantarme?

Claro – ella asintió.

Mileena lo ayudo a levantarse, mientras se quitaba el polvo de encima.

Ey ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Julián.

Hace frio acá – dijo ella, temblando.

El pelimarrón se quitó su túnica dándosela a Mileena, luego cruzo los brazos para abrigarse ella misma. En ese momento Reptile y Shang Tsung habían regresado.

Bien, ya ha despertado – dijo el hechicero inspeccionándola.

Kitana estará feliz de tener una hermana – comento Julián - ¿Y se la mostramos a Shao Kahn?

Todavía no, primero debemos perfeccionar sus habilidades – comento Shang Tsung.

¿Y quien la va a entrenar? – pregunto Julián.

Tu – respondió el hechicero.

\- ¿Yo?

-Yo mismo te entrene y con lo que has aprendido por tu cuenta, además le agradas.

-Oh genial primero soy tu mucama y ahora soy un profesor particular.

Después de 3 días los acontecimientos siguieron su curso, Julián entreno a Mileena, ella aprendía muy rápido y domino sus sais.

Muchas veces la mestiza le gustaba asustarlo cada vez que podía, el por su cuenta descubrió que es una niña en el cuerpo de una adulta.

Hey Mileena ¿Cómo estás? – saludo Julián cordialmente.

Bien, gracias por preguntar – ella respondió.

Bueno… ¿Quieres practicar? – pregunto el incómodo.

Con mucho gusto – dijo Mileena emocionada, preparándose para la lucha.

¡Fight!

La mestiza se abalanzo sobre él, girando sus sais, Julián dio un paso hacia atrás golpeándola en la frente. Inmediatamente se echó atrás cortándole el brazo.

¡Aaahh! – dijo el agarrándose el brazo.

Viéndolo adolorido, Mileena rápidamente se dirigió a él.

¿Estas bien? – pregunto ella preocupada.

Si – contesto el, mientras le agarraba el hombro, antes de que ella lo mirara viendo como al costado de sus labios empezaban a salir dientes y repentinamente abrió los ojos revelando sus mismos ojos dándole un susto terrible – Recuerda no bajar la guardia.

Me engañaste – reclamo ella – Eres como yo.

En el MK todo vale y quería adaptar tu forma también – refuto el pelimarrón – dejemos esto hasta aquí tengo algunas cosas que hacer, al rato nos vemos.

Mileena asintió con la cabeza antes de irse. Julián primero fue a dejarle la comida a Goro, encontrándolo bastante enojado. Probablemente aún estaba molesto por su derrota a manos de Liu Kang.

Hey 4 brazos – dijo tímidamente mientras le entregaba su comida

Airadamente le arrebato la comida de sus manos.

Provecho – dijo Julián retrocediendo antes de darse la media vuelta y salir

Cuando el pelimarrón volvió a los fosos de carne, vio algo que no esperaba. Mileena en el suelo con Kitana parada sobre ella, la edeniana rápidamente se giró para ver quién era.

¿Julián? – llamo ella.

¿Qué has hecho? – interrogo el molesto.

Como que qué he hecho – ella grito – ¡Sabias de esta bestia y nunca me lo dijiste!

¡Ella no es ninguna bestia! – refuto Julián – Es tu hermana y no te ha hecho nada.

¡Ella no es más que una abominación y tu eres un traidor! – Kitana respondió y con un movimiento rápido ella agarro el cuello del pelimarrón mientras sacaba sus abanicos.

¿Qué quieres asesinarme Kitana? – pregunto el burlesco – No lo entiendes.

¡Cállate! – ella ordeno y apretando más fuerte – Pensé que éramos amigos, confié en ti y tu rompiste esa confianza.

Yo pensé que te gustaría tener una hermana – respondió intentando saberse del agarre – Quería presentártela como es debido.

¡Que estúpido eres! – dijo ella antes de patearle la entrepierna - ¡Cuando mi padre se entere de esto, tu y esta cosa serán ejecutados!

Se que me mataran por lo que voy a revelarte – dijo Julián mientras se agarraba la entrepierna – Shao Kahn no es tu verdadero padre.

¡Maldito mentiroso! – grito Kitana pateándole la cabeza dejándolo inconciente.

Cuando Julián logro recuperar el conocimiento, noto que ya no estaba en los fosos de carne, sino en una habitación idéntica a la de Kitana solo que de color magenta y purpura.

Oh has despertado – dijo una voz que resulto ser Mileena.

Eso parece – murmuro el, frotándose la cabeza – Kitana nunca me había golpeado tan fuerte.

Mileena se sentó al lado de el luciendo solo una bata de una tela muy fina resaltando su bella figura.

¿Por qué no estas vestida? – pregunto Julián intentando no mirarle el escote.

Mis sirvientes todavía no me la han traído – respondió ella riendo – Tu no traes nada arriba y no me ves quejando.

Como que no traigo nada arri… - dijo mirando su torso el cual estaba completamente desnudo - ¿Dónde está mi armadura?

Tranquilo, estaba bastante dañada y la lleve para que la repararan - respondió Mileena tranquilizando al pelimarrón. – Oye.

-¿Qué?

¿Puedo peinarte? – pregunto la mestiza ansiosa.

…De… acuerdo – acepto el mientras se quitaba la diadema.

Mileena comenzó a peinar a Julián y otras cosas, hasta que la puerta se abrió revelando a una sirvienta sosteniendo un traje magenta y un torso de armadura.

Disculpe señorita Mileena – dijo la sirvienta inclinándose, entregándole su atuendo – Y para usted señor.

Gracias – agradeció el colocándose la armadura – Wow se siente más ligera.

Tu padre solicita tu presencia, la ejecución será pronto – agrego la sirvienta antes de irse.

¿Quién será ejecutado? – pregunto Julián curioso.

Mi hermana traidora, por supuesto – respondió ella con una mirada asesina.

Oh no – pensó para sí mismo el pelimarrón.

Luego de eso Julián se hizo el desentendido para salir rápido de ahí, corrió por los pasillos del palacio, mirando para todos lados. El necesitaba corregir su error logro ver a Jade dirigiéndose a la armería.

Moviéndose rápidamente, la agarro tapándole la boca antes de arrástrala a una de las habitaciones cercanas, tan pronto como ella se liberó, le dio un tremendo puñetazo en la cara.

Auch… bien creo que me merecía eso preciosa – gimió el frotándose la nariz antes que la morena lo levantara por el cuello y colocando su glaive contra este.

Dame una razón para no degollarte aquí mismo – dijo Jade, dándole una mirada furibunda.

Porque estoy tratando de ayudarte – dijo Julián tímidamente.

¿Por qué debería creerte? – cuestiono la morena soltando al pelimarrón – Después de haberle ocultado a Kitana sobre esa… esa…

Tiene nombre sabes – dijo el incorporándose – Se llama Mileena.

¿¡Cómo puedes nombrar a una criatura como ella!? – pregunto Jade parándose al frente de Julián.

Antes de que siguieran discutiendo, ambos escucharon a un grupo de guardias cruzando el pasillo, así que Julián coloco su mano en la boca de Jade para que no emitiera ningún ruido. Una vez que se fueron, la dejo ir.

Ahora escúchame, tienen a Kitana en una parte del monasterio maligno – explico el pelimarrón – Si queremos salvarla, harás lo que te diga ¿Entendido?

La edeniana asintió con la cabeza.

Luego…

Ya están todas – dijo Baraka mientras colocaba una escopeta dentro de una caja. Se dio cuenta de que su compañero agarraba uno de estos.

¡Eso no es un juguete! – grito el tarkatano, arrebatándole la escopeta – ¡Pertenece a Shang Tsung! vuelve a ocupar tu puesto.

El otro tarkatano asintió antes de marcharse, mientras el colocaba el arma en la caja.

Hola Baraka – dijo Julián, mientras entraba a la armería tomándolo por sorpresa.

¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestiono el tarkatano.

Solo pasaba a saludar – respondió el amigablemente.

Bueno, es un gust… - antes de que pudiera terminar, fue derribado por Jade, mientras le pisoteaba la cabeza noqueándolo.

Demasiado fácil – dijo la edeniana.

Perdón amigo no te ofendas – se disculpó el pelimarrón, mientras le agarraba el hombro.

El dúo se dirigió hacia donde tenían a Kitana, antes de entrar, los 2 decidieron repasar el plan.

Bien, tu me amarras los brazos, abrirás la puerta y yo fingiré ser tu rehén – explico Julián, dándole una soga a Jade - ¿Comprendes?

Bien, date la vuelta – pidió la morena.

-Mi sueño se ha cumplido.

-Quieres callarte.

-Oh si… ¡Ay!… ¡Au! ¡No tan fuerte! ¡No tan fuerte!

-Listo.

Una vez preparados, Jade abrió la puerta viendo a Sheeva hablando con Kitana encadenada.

¿Julián? – pregunto confundida Sheeva.

Jade le pateo una parte de las rodillas para dejarlo caer. Luego de eso la morena se dirigió hacia la shokan.

Nadie entra en la torre – dijo Sheeva – Son mis órdenes.

Pues yo estoy aquí -refuto jade.

\- ¡Para ayudar a la princesa! ¿Deseas impedir su ejecución? Sólo así podrá recuperar su honor.

-Para mí eso no es honor shokan.

¡Jade vs Sheeva!

¡Fight!

Sheeva comenzó atacando con sus 4 brazos, pero Jade gracias a su bastón podía repeler esto, en un descuido de la edeniana, la shokan la agarro con sus brazos inferiores, y con los superiores empezaba a golpearla, la morena uso un impulso para liberarse pateándole la cara, Sheeva le lanzo una bola de fuego, pero esta uso su habilidad para atravesar proyectiles y le dio una patada sombra, una vez que Sheeva se levantó, Jade corrió hacia ella muy rápido, dejándola sorprendida para darle con su bastón en la entrepierna y seguidamente en la espalda dejándola fuera de kombate.

¡Jade wins!

Que pobre carcelera – opino la morena.

Bien hecho Jade, ahora desátame – pidió Julián levantándose.

No te preocupes, me ayudo a venir aquí – dijo Jade antes que Kitana lo interrogara – Bien alteza… Permíteme, liberarte de esas ataduras.

¡Detenedla! – Baraka grito a lo lejos.

¡Que no escape! – Mileena agrego.

¡Oh no! Jade noquéame – pidió el pelimarrón desesperado.

Eso no era parte del plan – refuto la morena – No vienes conmigo.

Ahora no puedo ir contigo – comento el más desesperado – Es la única forma de demostrar que no te estaba ayudando.

Jade miro por un momento a Kitana, quien solo asintió, antes de agrandar su bastón.

Esto va a doler – comento el pelimarrón antes de que la morena lo dejara inconsciente.

Continuara…

Pd: Gracias The MZ-FIT G-MR'S


	6. Shao Kahn no se rinde

Después de que Jade dejara inconsciente a Julián, entraron Mileena y Baraka a la torre, Kitana se hizo la desentendida para no delatar a su amigo. La mestiza fue por la morena fracasando en su intento, mientras el tarkatano se llevaba al pelimarrón, cuando este último despertó Baraka inmediatamente lo interrogo, pero Julián le conto otra historia diciendo que él se había enfrentado a Jade, pero esta lo tomo como su rehén, el ser de dientes afilados muy ingenuo le creyó todo eso.

¿Cómo paso esto? – se preguntaba Shao Kahn - ¡Había guardias por todos lados! ¡¿Cómo Jade pudo escapar?!

Tu carcelera fue la culpable – acuso Motaro.

¿Qué dijiste centauro? – dijo Sheeva empujándolo -Repite lo que dijiste.

Que tu tuviste la culpa – repitió el centauro, empujándola devuelta.

Hey cálmense – pidió Julián que se encontraba sosteniendo un hielo en la parte en que Jade lo golpeo.

¡No me toques! – grito la shokan sin prestarle atención al pelimarrón.

Rápidamente eso se convirtió en una pelea entre Sheeva y Motaro. Julián ya arto de la situación retrocedió para irse.

¡SUFICIENTE! – grito el emperador.

Todos se alarmaron ante el grito de Shao Kahn.

¡JULIÁN! – llamo el - ¡Ven aquí!

Tragando saliva, se acercó lentamente a él.

¿Si emperador? – pregunto el, tratando de estar normal.

Eres uno de mis mejores guerreros – levanto la vista con rabia hacia el pelimarrón – Y aun así perdiste ante la edeniana.

Perdí, la subestime demasiado – mintió el – Pero le aseguro que no volverá a suceder.

Si tanto aseguras eso, quiero que participes en el torneo, mañana termina – ordeno el emperador – Yo te llamare para cuando pelees, si ganas el torneo te recompensare, pero si pierdes recibirás algo peor que la muerte.

Si señor – asintió Julián agachando la cabeza si esta no hubiera estado así, hubieran visto un rostro bastante angustiado.

Luego de eso, Julián recorrió el palacio después fue al bosque viviente y por último al monasterio, ya extenuado volvió a su habitación cerrándola con llave para que nadie entrara, este se desplomo en su cama, mientras por su cabeza pasaba todo lo que Shao Kahn le ordeno.

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! Si gano el Earthrealm será parte del Outworld, pero si pierdo Shao Kahn me matará – murmuraba agarrándose la cabeza al no saber que hacer - ¡Elder Gods ayúdenme!

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por un ruido al otro lado de la puerta.

¡TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC!

\- ¡Estoy ocupado!

¡TOC. TOC, TOC, TOC!

\- ¡Esta cerrado!

¡TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC!

¡De acuerdo!... idiota – acepto finalmente Julián mientras se levantaba de la cama para ir a abrir la puerta – ¿Qué se te ofrece? … ¿Mileena?

Jeje… hola… ¿Puedo pasar? – pidió amigablemente ella.

El pelimarrón la agarro por el brazo para que entrara, una vez adentro cerro la puerta con cuidado.

¿Tienes idea de lo que me hará tu padre si te ve aquí? – pregunto Julián.

No te preocupes ahora está en su descanso… Bueno iré al grano – dijo Mileena, mientras le mostraba un marco con una foto - ¿Qué es esto?

Un marco será – respondió claramente.

No eso no – volvió a señalar la mestiza, pero esta vez a la niña que estaba en la foto - ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

Julián frunció los labios, preguntándose qué tan infantil podría ser su voraz amiga.

Tengo entendido que es un oso de peluche – respondió el.

\- ¿Qué hace?

-No hace nada.

-Entonces ¿Por qué la niña se ve tan feliz?

Los del Earthrealm lo usan como regalo – respondió Julián con superioridad – Es una muestra de cariño o algo así.

Mileena ladeó la cabeza hacia el - ¿Se usan para cortejos?

Creo que si – dijo, sin tener idea a lo que la mestiza hablaba.

El pelimarrón se sorprendió un poco por la chispa eufórica que ilumino los ojos de Mileena, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, está ya había desaparecido de la habitación.

Esta niña – murmuro Julián, moviendo su cabeza para ambos lados.

Sin más inconvenientes, el pelimarrón volvió a su cama para dormir esperando el día de mañana, luego de despertarse se dirigió al coliseo, en las gradas todos los habitantes coreaban su nombre, los secuaces de Shao Kahn lo esperaban luego le lanzo una mirada a Kitana que solo le guiño un ojo indicándole que todo estará bien. Después vio en la arena como Kung Lao derrotaba a su maestro y a Quan Chi con mucha dificultad.

¡Lo logre! – exclamo feliz el shaolin.

No, Kung Lao – negó Shang Tsung, mientras se incorporaba – Me parece que no.

¡Julián! – llamo el emperador - ¡Ven aquí!

Si señor – dijo el inclinando la cabeza.

Si este humano logra derrotar a Kintaro tu lo enfrentaras -ordeno Shao Kahn lanzándole una mirada furibunda – Si pierdes ya sabes las consecuencias.

Si emperador – asintió el pelimarrón, mientras volvía a su posición.

De repente, unas puertas se abrieron, revelando al shokan tigre Kintaro, recibiendo todo el aprecio del público.

¡Devorare tu corazón! – exclamo el shokan.

¡Kung Lao vs Kintaro!

¡Fight!

Kintaro empezó atacando con sus 4 brazos y sus potentes ráfagas de fuego, Kung Lao las esquivo desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás del shokan que lo agarro por los hombros arrojándolo lejos. Kintaro enojado por esto dio un gran salto con la intención de aplastar a su enemigo, el shaolin contrataco esto dando un torbellino, dejando en el aire al ser de 4 brazos, seguidamente le arrojo su sombrero hacia su pecho cortándoselo, Kung Lao dio un salto dándole una patada descendiente.

Kintaro a duras penas se pudo levantar, solo para ser recibido por otro torbellino, pero esta vez Kung Lao lo estabilizo para darle un potente golpe al costado de su cuello, y para rematarlo le dio un karatazo en la nuca dejándolo fuera de Kombate.

¡Kung Lao wins!

Todos en las gradas abucheaban al shaolin, que solo agradecía esos gestos.

Bien tome una decisión – pensó el pelimarrón – Si gano, ganare, si pierdo aceptare las consecuencias.

¿Lo ven? El Earthrealm es li… - todos los que estaban en la arena, quedaron en shook al ver como Shao Kahn se levanto de su trono, solamente para atacar a traición a Kung Lao rompiéndole el cuello.

Noo – murmuro el pelimarrón aun en shook – Hijo de…

¡Kung Lao! – llamo Raiden.

¡Nooo! – grito Liu Kang quien estaba liberando a Kitana.

¡TE ARRANCARE LA PIEL DE LOS HUESOS! – grito Raiden mientras canalizaba su energía.

Antes de que el dios comenzara un kombate con el emperador, Liu Kang lo derribo por la espalda totalmente furioso.

¡JEJEJEJE! Muchacho estúpido – dijo Shao Kahn riendo maniáticamente - ¿Sabes quién soy yo?

¡El asesino de mi amigo! – respondió con tristeza el shaolin.

¡Soy Shao Kahn, conquistador de mundos! – refuto el emperador solemnemente – No puedes vencer.

¡Probaras tu sangre! – aseguro Liu Kang preparándose para el kombate.

¡Liu Kang vs Shao Kahn!

¡Fight!

Liu Kang en un arranque de furia se abalanzo contra Shao Kahn lanzando un golpe derecho seguido de 2 izquierdos, lastimosamente estos fueron inútiles, la defensa del emperador era muy robusta para perforarla, este contraataco dando una embestida envuelta con aura verde golpeando al guerrero del Earthrealm con el hombro derecho, el shaolin aprovecho el hueco que dejo la defensa de este y lanzo 2 dragones de fuego dándole en el pecho y el otro en las piernas, eso casi no le hizo nada.

¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – se burlo Shao Kahn mientras invocaba su imponente martillo.

El emperador se abalanzo con fuerza hacia el chino que por suerte logro evitar ese contundente ataque, aprovechando la lentitud con la cual manejaba el martillo, envolvió sus puños con fuego golpeándolo fuertemente en el rostro y luego una patada alta al pecho del emperador, el Kahn se levanto con un poco de dolor e invoca una lanza esmeralda arrojándosela contra su oponente, Liu Kang en un movimiento rápido envolvió sus pies con fuego para patear aquella lanza regresándosela a quien la arrojo.

Que rabia me da, Shao Kahn solo me utilizo de cebo – dijo Julián que se había apartado de la multitud para que no lo escucharan – Que pierda, que pierda, que pierda, que no quede nada de él, vamos Liu Kang tu puedes derrotar a ese desgraciado.

Shao Kahn recibió de lleno su lanza, cuando empezó a levantarse fue sorprendido por una patada voladora del shaolin, que continúo golpeándolo y descargando toda su rabia por haber matado a su mejor amigo, el emperador ya agotado cayo al suelo fuera de kombate.

¡Liu Kang wins!

Shao Kahn todo apaleado comenzaba a levantarse del suelo con la mirada expectante de todos.

¡FINISH HIM!

¡Por Kung Lao, los shaolin y la tierra! – dijo el chino, mientras envolvía su puño izquierdo con fuego, seguidamente le atravesó el torso, Liu Kang espero unos segundos para sacar su puño ensangrentado aparentemente matándolo.

Shao Kahn cayo de rodillas, mientras vomitaba sangre antes de desplomarse en el piso.

¡Al fin estas muerto! – pensó Julián que había vuelto al terreno.

No puede ser… el Earthrealm ha vencido – comentó anonadado Shang Tsung.

Luego de eso, un destello dorado ilumino el coliseo dando la aprobación de los Elder Gods.

Los Elder Gods han hablado – dijo Raiden – El Earthrealm está a salvo.

El hechicero les indico a 2 tarkatanos que se llevaran el cadáver del emperador, mientras todos los malos se iban, solo dejando a Liu Kang, Kitana, Raiden y Julián que se había escapado de los suyos.

Pero el precio de la victoria ha sido casi excesivo – comento apenado el dios – La muerte de Kung Lao es culpa mía. Yo le anime…

En realidad, fue culpa mía – dijo el pelimarrón sorprendiendo a los que estaban – Si tan solo no hubiera dudado en pelear, el seguiría aquí mismo.

Julián yo… – dijo Kitana antes que este la detuviera.

Adiós, el deber me llama – se despidió el pelimarrón.

Liu Kang tú eras el que debía ganar. Pero para evitar el Armagedón debías derrotar a Shao Kahn, no a Shang Tsung – dijo Raiden mientras agarraba su amuleto que volvía a clisarse - ¡Es imposible! ¡Shao Kahn ha muerto! ¡Pero el futuro no ha cambiado!

El shaolin lo miro sorprendido antes esas palabras.

Julián se apoyo contra la pared, meditando todo lo que ha pasado, al fin el tirano más sádico ya no estaba, por un lado, se sentía feliz, pero por otro no al ver las caras de sufrimiento de a los que debería llamar enemigos. El pelimarrón estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro. Levanto la cabeza viendo a Mileena.

¿Por qué has tardado tanto? – pregunto ella, pareciendo preocupada.

Solo estaba limpiando el desastre que quedo en el coliseo – respondió mintiéndole – Es una pena que tu padre ya no esté.

Si, la perdida de mi padre fue una sorpresa – dijo ella asintiendo.

Los 2 entraron en la sala del trono, donde Shang Tsung estaba de pie con los demás.

Es bueno que te unas a nosotros – dijo el hechicero mientras se acercaba a ellos – Ahora podemos comenzar.

¿Comenzar con qué? – pregunto el pelimarrón confundido.

-Elegir a un nuevo emperador.

La hija no debería serlo – dijo Julián señalando a su compañera que le sonrió bajo su velo.

Mileena debería gobernar – agrego Baraka.

¿Ella? – Shang Tsung se burló – Existe solo gracias a mi brujería.

Y tú existes solo porque yo reprimo la mía – dijo una voz detrás de ellos que resulto ser Shao Kahn.

Tiene que ser una broma – murmuro Julián con desilusión.

¡Emperador! – exclamaron mientras todos se inclinaban a excepción de Shang Tsung y Julián.

No es tan fácil matarme – explico el emperador – Quan Chi acelero mi curación.

Emperador, yo… - comentó Shang Tsung.

Ni. Una. Palabra – gruño el – Por tu culpa y a tu lacayo, mi reino nunca podrá fusionarse con el Earthrealm.

¿Yo? Tu me pediste que peleara contra Kung Lao y no me dejaste – refuto el pelimarrón – Pero estabas tan confiado que eso mismo te jugo en contra.

¿Cómo te atreves? – pregunto Shao Kahn.

Te estoy diciendo la verdad, si me hubieras dejado pelear, en este momento nuestro reino estaría con el de ellos – refuto Julián – Pero no, decidiste hacerlo a tu manera y fracasamos.

¡Julián cállate! – dijo su maestro entre dientes.

Quizá haya una alternativa emperador – interrumpió Quan Chi antes de que siguieran discutiendo – Invadir.

¿¡Invadir!? – Shang Tsung pregunto sorprendido antes de que Shao Kahn lo silenciara.

¿Te burlas de mí? El escudo de Sindel me impide pisar el Earthrealm – refuto el emperador.

¿Han reflexionado acerca de porque la reina los traiciono precisamente así? – cuestiono el nigromante.

Por supuesto. Y tras miles de años aun lo ignoro – respondió Shao Kahn mientras se movía hacia su trono mientras todos se levantaban.

-Ella descubrió que las salvaguardias que ofrece el MK son falsas. Se sacrifico para defender el Earthrealm, concediéndole la protección que los Elder Gods no pudieron otorgar.

Ya veo – gruño el emperador mientras se sentaba.

-He aprendido los hechizos para resucitarla. Su escudo desaparecerá y con él la barrera que impide acceder al Earthrealm. Se la devolveré, por supuesto. Verán que se muestra más… dócil.

Es una oferta muy generosa – reflexiono Shao Kahn.

-Solo deseo servir, Emperador.

-Desconfió de los brujos. Demuestra tu Valia y tráela ante mí.

De inmediato – el hechicero se inclino antes de desaparecer en un portal.

Shao Kahn dirigió su atención hacia los demás – Y en cuanto a ustedes. Prepárense para la batalla.

Si emperador – dijeron al unísono.

Y cuanto a ti muchacho – señalo Shao Kahn al pelimarrón – Debido a mi ansiedad, no te deje pelear, pero esta vez lo harás y asegúrate de que ganemos.

Vacilantemente el asintió.

Esto va mal – pensó él.

Mientras tanto con Quan Chi.

Sindel – llamo él.

¿Quan Chi? – llamo ella.

-Shao Kahn aguarda tu regreso.

\- ¡El emperador! Si… ¿Y Kitana?

-Se ha aliado con el Earthrealm.

-Entonces ya no es mi hija… Llévame ante Shao Kahn.

Como deseé – asintió el mientras se levantaba – Que comience la invasión al Earthrealm.

Continuara…


	7. Las sospechas comienzan

Y como era de esperarse, Shao Kahn comenzó a invadir la tierra, el caos comenzó a presentarse en las calles, los soldados intentaron desesperadamente hacerles frente a los tarkatanos y centauros, pero solo estaban perdiendo terreno.

Julián observaba todo este tumulto desde lo alto de un edificio de 10 pisos, afortunadamente nadie estaba cerca de él, para poder ayudar a las personas.

Cerca de él, había una mujer cargando a un bebe corriendo atormentadamente de 3 tarkatanos, para la mala suerte de ella la habían acorralado en un callejón, el pelimarrón vio esta oportunidad para poder actuar. Rápidamente salto de su lugar mientras adoptaba la apariencia de Baraka, aterrizando y asesinando a los 2 primeros tarkatanos, el tercero justo se dio la vuelta solo para ser recibido por un corte en su garganta.

La mujer, sin embargo, aprovecho esto para huir.

¡Espere! – pidió el - ¡Ay! Ni si quiera me dio las gracias, porque habrá escapado de mí.

Julián avanzo un poco deteniéndose en una ventana viendo su reflejo, ya se dio cuenta porque escapo, los dientes atemorizaban demasiado.

¡Ay me veo horrible! – comento disgustado el, volviendo a su apariencia normal – Mucho mejor. Espero que nadie me haya visto.

Cuando Julián salió del callejón, vio a Johnny Cage tratando de hacerle frente a Motaro. El iba a intervenir, pero Raiden apareció justo a tiempo atacando al centauro así que se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Se alejo hasta ver a 2 personas tratando de detener a Kintaro.

El shokan estaba parado al final del puente, los humanos que resultarían ser Kabal y Stryker, levantaron sus armas hacia él.

Separémonos – pidió Stryker.

Kintaro lanzo su aliento de fuego, quemando a Kabal.

Humanos, mejor cuando arden – se burló él.

Julián estaba apunto de ayudar al policía, pero noto que Mileena yacía en el suelo tratando de incorporarse. El pelimarrón se dirigió a ella, levantándole la cabeza.

¿Ju-Julián? – murmuro débilmente ella.

Shhh, Estoy aquí – murmuro el, haciendo un movimiento con su mano sobre la cara de ella – Hora del descanso.

Mileena sin saber lo que pasaba, cayo inconsciente.

Dejandola en el suelo, Julián volteo rápidamente para ver como Kintaro golpeaba a Stryker en el suelo.

Justo ahora me dio hambre – dijo el shokan, recogiendo al policía.

Sin titubear, el pelimarrón le arrojo una calavera de fuego dañando severamente al shokan tigre, el impacto fue tan fuerte que lo obligo a soltar a Stryker.

¡Traidor! – Él rugió - ¡Pagaras por lo que hiciste!

No puedes llamar traidor a alguien que nunca se alió a ustedes – corrigió él.

¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Kintaro, confundido.

Siempre supe de las atrocidades que hacían ustedes, hacer sufrir a otros, solo estoy esperando el momento adecuado para acabar con su tiranía – respondió el adoptando su postura de kombate – Pero como ya sabes toda la verdad, no me dejas otra opción más que matarte.

¡Te aplastare entonces! – respondió él.

¡Julián vs Kintaro!

¡Fight!

El pelimarrón rápidamente se abalanzo sobre él mientras adoptaba la apariencia de Mileena, mordiéndole el hombro dercho, Kintaro en un movimiento rápido se lo quitó de encima arrojándolo al suelo, vertiginosamente él lo iba a rematar con un poderoso puñetazo, pero solo logro golpear el piso.

¡Augh que asco! – se quejo el pelimarrón, mientras escupía la carne que había desgarrado – Fue algo salvaje, pero efectivo.

De inmediato Julián, se dirigió hacia su oponente, deslizándose entre sus piernas, con apenas evitando el agarre del shokan. Antes que pudiera levantarse, Kintaro lo atrapo y lo arrojo hacia el otro extremo del puente.

¿Por qué no peleaste enserio contra Kung Lao? – pregunto el, tumbándose en el suelo – O tal vez lo hacías, pero no eras capaz de defenderte.

Kintaro se acercó lentamente hacia él, mientras que Julián usaba la barandilla para estabilizarse, pero el shokan lo levanto.

Disfrutare saborear tus huesos – se río el - ¿Tus últimas palabras?

Solo unas pocas… – respondió el pelimarrón, mientras le tocaba el hombro cautelosamente a Kintaro - ¿Te acuerdas cual es mi poder?

Su sonrisa fue reemplazada por confusión. Cuando la piel de Julián comenzaba a cambiar a naranja tigre, sus ojos a amarillos, y su armadura se extendía para que salieran otros 2 brazos extras. Antes que el shokan pudiera reaccionar, el pelimarrón le dio con sus 2 brazos inferiores hacia el torso de Kintaro quebrándole las costillas.

Kintaro pese al dolor no lo soltó, así que Julián le dio con sus brazos superiores en ambos costados de la cara, esta vez el shokan si lo libero, sin embargo, el pelimarrón lo agarro por el hombro y le dio un ultimo puñetazo en la cara mandándolo lejos.

Después de eso, Julián cayo exhausto, sin duda esa transformación fue demasiado esfuerzo para su cuerpo, levanto su vista viendo a Stryker estabilizándolo.

¡Rápido, acaba con el! – pidió el pelimarrón alejándolo de él.

Rápidamente el policía miró a Kintaro que levantaba la vista justo cuando Stryker le coloco una granada en la boca.

El shokan se atraganto e intento abalanzarse hacia el humano, apenas logrando empujarlo, aquel empuje hice que Stryker tirara el alfiler del objeto.

Julián en un ataque de adrenalina se levantó rápidamente y con una patada al estilo ´´esto es Esparta'' tiró a Kintaro hacia el vacío del puente antes que explotara.

Anticipadamente Stryker agarro al pelimarrón antes de que este cayera debido al agotamiento.

Gracias – dijo el, viendo el fondo del puente – Nos vemos imbécil.

El policía asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia Kabal.

¿Esta respirando? – pregunto Julián apoyándose en la barandilla, intentando recuperarse.

Apenas. Necesito pedir un equipo médico. Tu vienes conmigo – dijo el, volteándose – Te transformaste en esa cosa y… ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Es una historia larga – respondió él riendo – Una que no entenderías.

Después de todo lo que he visto hoy… - comentó Stryker antes de que un aura verde lo envolviera - ¿Qué pasa?

Oh no Ermac – murmuro Julián, preocupado.

Luego el policía fue arrastrado hacia el metro con Ermac entrando en él.

No te ves nada bien, colega – dijo una voz detrás de él.

El pelimarrón levanto la vista, viendo a Kano con una sonrisa petulante. El mercenario le devolvió la mirada antes de dirigirse hacia Kabal.

Kabal… no te he visto desde que dejaste el Black Dragon – comentó el, levantando a su excompañero - ¿Vienes colega?

Aun no, tengo asuntos que resolver – respondió Julián, evasivamente.

Julián espero que Kano, atravesara el portal, una vez que lo hizo se dirigió hacia su voraz amiga, comenzando a agitarla.

¡MILEENA! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡MILEENA! – llamo el pelimarrón varias veces - ¡TIENES QUE DESPERTAR!

Ella lentamente comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

¿Qué paso? – pregunto la mestiza.

Necesito tu ayuda, tenemos 2 bajas – respondió Julián – Kintaro y Motaro han muerto.

¿Qué como paso esto? – pregunto Mileena, levantándose rápidamente.

Raiden, acabo con Motaro y pues el humano que te derroto, acabo con Kintaro, yo quería ayudarlo, pero este se negó y pues lo mataron - mintió Julián que por un lado era cierto y por el otro no – Yo me enfrente a el y pues Ermac se me adelanto.

¿Dónde están sus cuerpos? – interrogo la mestiza.

En el otro puente esta Motaro – señalo el pelimarrón, mientras miraba el vacío del puente – Y Kintaro esta haya abajo, no quedo nada de él, lamentablemente.

Sin más inconvenientes recogieron el cadáver de Motaro, atravesaron el portal, junto a unos cyborgs y tarkatanos.

El portal los llevo devuelta a la sala de trono, Shao Kahn confundido de lo que pasaba se levantó de su trono.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto él, duramente.

Raiden ha matado a Motaro – respondió Mileena.

¡Raiden! Y ¿dónde está Kintaro? – interrogo ahora el emperador.

¡Está muerto emperador! Un humano común y corriente acabo con el – respondió ahora Julián.

¡Maldición! ¿Por qué mis planes no están resultando? – se preguntaba Shao Kahn agarrándose la cabeza.

No importa. Yo misma iré al Earthrealm y terminare su trabajo – aseguro Sindel.

Si… - Shao Kahn dijo antes de mirar su lado derecho - ¡Shang Tsung!

Emperador – respondió el hechicero dando un paso adelante.

La emperatriz necesita algo de ti – respondió el emperador antes de que un brillo verde saliera de la mano derecha de este, drenando la vida de Shang Tsung y con la izquierda se la daba a Sindel.

No maestro – murmuro, preocupado Julián.

Mientras eso pasaba, un hombre quemado con una máscara que resultaría ser Kabal se adelantó. Mileena paso al frente para detenerlo junto a Noob-Saibot.

¡Nadie ataca al emperador! – exclamo maniáticamente ella.

El kombate fue bastante intenso, Kabal logro acabar con Noob. Mileena un tanto distraída que, en un movimiento, Kabal uso su gran velocidad para romperle las piernas a la mestiza antes de aparecer detrás de ella y usar sus Hook-swords empalándole los hombros y arrojarla a la pared.

Eso pareció doloroso – comentó Julián viendo el encuentro de lejos.

¡Quan Chi, sella el portal! – ordeno el emperador.

Mientras el brujo lo hacía, Kabal uso su velocidad para escapar atreves de él.

Julián estaba levantando a Mileena antes de que esta lo empujara violentamente.

¡MILEENA! ¡NOOB SAIBOT! ¿Cómo es posible que un simple humano logro derrotar a 2 de mis guerreros élites? – pregunto Shao Kahn sonando iracundo.

Padre yo… - balbuceo la mestiza.

Váyanse… todos – ordeno él – Prepárense para la otra oleada.

Luego de eso, Julián salio de la sala del trono para irse hacia su habitación, viendo que Scorpion estaba parado al lado de ella.

¿Qué tal señor? – saludo el - ¿Qué haces acá?

El guerrero del Netherrealm, respondió con una voz demoniaca - ¡Tu! ¡Ven aquí!

El ninja arrojo su arpón hacia Julián, la lanza iba muy rápida así que el pelimarrón se movió hacia la derecha logrando que le diera en el hombro protegido por su armadura.

¿Qué diablos te pasa? – pregunto el, incrédulo ante la actitud de Scorpion.

Se me hace muy raro que Kintaro haya muerto en manos de un simple mortal – respondió el espectro con una voz gutural – ¡Sospecho que tú lo ayudaste!

A ti te derroto un simple mortal y nadie dijo nada – refuto claramente el pelimarrón – Y estabas acompañado de tu amo.

Aquel comentario enojo aún más a Scorpion que, desapareció de enfrente de él y apareciendo a sus espaldas, el espectro al instante envolvió su cadena en el cuello del que él llamaba traidor.

¿Qué estas haciendo Scorpion? – reclamo Julián, intentando no perder el conocimiento - ¡Suéltame, suéltame!

Por otro lado, Mileena bastante cansada por el kombate anterior, decidió darse un baño, antes de escuchar los gritos desesperados de alguien. Al doblar la esquina, inmediatamente vio a Scorpion, intentando ahorcar a alguien.

Acercándose alegremente, intentando no llamar la atención.

¡Hey Scorpy! ¿Qué haces? – pregunto ella, risueña.

Continuara…


	8. Contra el espectro y la mestiza

Scorpion se volteó hacia Mileena, con una mirada sin emoción en su rostro.

Si vienes aquí a darme otro oso, pierdes tu tiempo. Odio los osos de peluches, y no seré tan amable la próxima vez – comentó el espectro aun forcejeando con Julián.

Así que por eso Mileena me pregunto sobre los osos la otra vez – pensó el pelimarrón, intentando zafarse.

La mestiza le sonrió bajo su velo, ella trato de darle uno anteriormente, sin embargo, ignoro ese comentario.

En realidad, me llamaron la atención los gritos de por aquí – corrigió la semi-edeniana, juntando los dedos índices - ¿Por qué tienes a Julián así?

Shao Kahn me pidió que lo llevara hacía el, por supuestas sospechas. Supongo que tu padre querrá interrogarlo el mismo, o tal vez no ha estado ayudando después de todo – explico el ex shiray ryu – Te interrogara en los fosos de carne.

Bien llévame entonces, aquel que es inocente no teme – dijo Julián, desafiante.

Scorpion junto con Mileena llevaron al pelimarrón hacia los fosos de carne, el espectro soltó su agarre cuando lo arrojó a una mesa del lugar, mientras el se esfumaba del lugar.

El emperador se acercó a él.

Así que, aquí tenemos al muchacho de Shang Tsung, no pudiste impedir la muerte de Kintaro y ni si quiera has ayudado en mis planes – comento Shao Kahn paseando por el lugar - ¡Solo desperdicias mi tiempo!

El emperador coloco su martillo en el pectoral de Julián, mientras la armadura retenía la contundente arma, el pelimarrón oyó un crujido en una de sus costillas.

-Pero no importa… ya no me sirves.

Inmediatamente Julián se dio cuenta de que en esa situación no saldría vivo, lo único que quedaba era intentar disuadir a Shao Kahn.

¿Me dejas explicarte todo lo que paso emperador? – pregunto el pelimarrón sonando calmado.

El soberano del Outworld frunció el ceño, evidentemente disgustado.

Lo que pasa, es que estábamos en grupo, Kintaro se enfrentó a aquel humano y pues estaba perdiendo así que yo decidí ayudarlo, pero su orgullo no me dejo hacerlo, por lo tanto, hayo su propia muerte, después yo me encargue del humano y pues Ermac se me adelanto – explico ahora sonando desesperado – Es la verdad, lo juro.

El emperador simplemente lo miro mientras caminaba, y luego, sin previo aviso, golpeo ahora el pecho del pelimarrón, logrando agrietarle la armadura.

¿Crees que soy idiota? Sabes más de lo que has dicho, por no mencionar tus claras y descaradas mentirosas. Dime otra cosa antes de que decida arrancarte la cabeza y dársela a Mileena para que juegue Futbol con ella – gruño Shao Kahn sonando más iracundo – ¿Qué puedes decir en tu defensa?

Mileena estaba conmigo cuando todo paso – respondió Julián, esperando que Shao Kahn lo liberara de sus ataduras – Pregúntale.

Es verdad padre, el estaba conmigo cuando paso – agregó Mileena, defendiendo a su amigo.

Shao Kahn apoyo su mano firmemente debajo de su barbilla, sin nada más que pensar, desapareció las ataduras que retenían a Julián.

Muy bien… solo mantente alejado de mí, y guía a mi reino hacia la victoria – comento disgustado el emperador antes de dirigirse hacia la salida - ¿Entendido?

El solo asintió con la cabeza e hizo una reverencia una vez que se colocó de pie, sin nada mas que hacer se fue de aquel espantoso lugar.

Luego de aquel interrogatorio, Julián viajo hacia el Earthrealm para supuestamente ayudar a los cyber lin kuei, por otro lado, el emperador se encontraba meditando en su trono hasta que un ruido lo interrumpió.

¡Emperador! – llamo una voz acercándose.

¿Quién es? – pregunto Shao Kahn, viendo una silueta de 4 brazos - ¿Goro?

A medida que se fue acercando la silueta, el soberano pudo ver a un ser de 4 brazos con piel de tigre, su cara estaba bastante cicatrizada, la mandíbula rota, apenas tenia dientes y su hombro se notaba que había sido desgarrado.

¡Sigues con vida! – gruño el emperador.

Eso no importa – refuto el shokan – Vengo a decirte que hay un traidor en tu ejército.

Shao Kahn lo miro por unos momentos, inclinándose sobre su trono.

¿Quién? – pregunto él.

Kintaro solo mostro una sonrisa, antes de revelarle el nombre del traidor.

* * *

Mientras tanto Julián se encontraba en el Earthrealm más específico en el metro, viendo como Cyber Sub-Zero luchaba contra Sektor. En un momento el pelimarrón armo una distracción para el ciborg malvado logrando que el cryomancer lo derrotara.

El pelimarrón abrió un portal regresando a Sektor al Outworld. Lentamente el iba a hacer lo mismo, antes de ver al ninja amarillo y a su voraz amiga aparecer.

Por lo que se podía notar era que Mileena le estaba tratando de darle a Scorpion un oso de peluche.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, Julián se apoyo en un pilar de concreto observando lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Por ultima vez… ¡No quiero ese peluche! – gruño el espectro del Netherrealm.

La mestiza lo miro con ojos suplicantes.

¡Pero tómalo! – dijo ella, arrojándole el oso, pero Scorpion se lo devolvió.

¡Odio los osos de peluche! ¡Entiéndelo! – gruño más enojado el ex shiray ryu.

Un poco dolida por aquel rechazo, Mileena decidió kombatir contra él.

¡Scorpion vs Mileena!

¡Fight!

¡Teddy solo quería jugar! – dijo ella, mientras rodaba hacia él.

Scorpion dio un salto, solo para ser recibido por una patada rápida de teletransportación, cuando Mileena aterrizo, lo único que sintió que algo le atravesaba.

¡Get over here! – acercándola hacia él, que procedió arrojarla hacia el otro lado.

Ojalá tuviera palomitas ahora – comento Julián desde el otro lado.

¡Trabaje mucho en esto! ¡Acéptalo! – dijo Mileena limpiándose la sangre del borde de su boca.

La semi-edeniana arrojo sus sais antes de saltar hacia Scorpion mordiéndole el hombro y apuñalarlo en el pecho con uno de los filosos objetos que ya estaban en él.

¡Es suave y esponjoso! – comento ella, frotándole el oso contra su brazo desnudo.

Scorpion ya harto de la situación, desapareció en el piso y emergió de frente dándole un puñetazo en la cara a la mestiza, tirándola al suelo antes de aplastarle las costillas con un fuerte pisotón.

¡Scorpion wins!

Se acabaron los juegos – gruño el espectro arrebatándole el oso de su débil agarre.

Mileena no podía hacer más que mirar como Scorpion se llevaba su osito.

El ex shiray ryu camino hacia las vías del tren antes de arrojarlo hacia los rieles.

¡Esos 2!... Cásense luego – comento disgustado el pelimarrón, abriendo un portal al Outworld – Mejor me voy.

Cuando Julián volvió al Outworld, vio que estaba en la sala de trono de Shao Kahn quien lo miraba con una mirada furibunda, el y sus guardias.

¿Paso algo emperador? – pregunto el, expectante.

Llévenlo a las mazmorras – ordeno el emperador a sus subordinados.

En ese momento los guardias rápidamente apuntaron con sus armas al pelimarrón y sujetaron sus manos detrás de su espalda para evitar que intentara escapar, inmovilizado y sin chances de poder hacer algo, Julián simplemente podía resignarse a su destino, los subordinados lo llevaron hacia el calabozo abrieron una celda y lo arrojaron hacia esta.

El guardia que una vez no lo delato por ver sin ropa a Kitana, esta vez lo estaba vigilando, este se apiado de él diciéndole que Kintaro lo había delatado, que realmente no murió si no que Quan Chi lo hayo a tiempo para curar sus heridas.

Julián desesperado intento forzar las cerraduras, pero era inútil, aquellas carceles anulaban cualquier poder y magia.

* * *

Luego de un angustioso rato, vio a Scorpion dirigiéndose hacia él mientras apartaba al guardia.

Shao Kahn quiere verte – dijo el, abriendo la celda.

Llévame entonces – acepto finalmente Julián, mientras el espectro le ataba sus manos de frente con su lanza.

Caminaron por los pasillos, próximos a la sala de trono.

-Piénsalo bien, el verdadero asesino se regocija ahora mismo, mientras tu pierdes el tiempo.

\- ¡Cállate!

Entraron a los aposentos del soberano, los únicos presentes eran Shao Kahn en su sillón, a su lado derecho Mileena que solo miraba expectante a lo que iba a pasar y a la izquierda su mascota encadenada. Era de suponerse que todos los demás estaban causando problemas en el Earthrealm.

¡Al suelo gusano! – ordeno el emperador - ¡Al suelo!

Scorpion pateo la corva de la pierna de Julián dejándolo arrodillado.

Así que tú eras el que ha estado frustrando mis planes ¿eh? – comentó Shao Kahn riendo - ¿Qué puedes decirme para salvar tu patética vida?

Al diablo contigo y todo tu reino. Es verdad, nunca estuve de tu lado, nunca te saldrás con la tuya emperador – respondió el pelimarrón sin levantar la cabeza.

Bien, yo no me merezco macharme las manos con tu sucia sangre traidora – dijo el emperador, mirando a su hija - ¡Mileena, encárgate de él!

La mestiza se acerco hacia su antiguo amigo de manera lenta, hasta quedar enfrente de él.

Es una pena lo que hiciste – comento ella, parándose a la altura del culpable – Puede que seamos amigos, pero el Outworld es más importante, así que despídete.

Cuando Mileena seguía hablando, Julián aprovecho para darle un fuerte cabezazo ayudado con su diadema, Scorpion lo intento atacar ahora, pero este rodo hacia atrás evitando su espada, rápidamente se puso de pie mientras evitaba los cortes del espectro, en un movimiento rápido, el pelimarrón alzo ambos brazos para que el ex shiray ryu cortara sus ataduras.

Aprovechando que ya estaba libre, agarro la mano de Scorpion mientras lo levanta sobre sus hombros para arrojarlo hacia donde venia Mileena, el espectro había soltado su espada dejándosela a Julián.

¡ELIMINENLO! – ordeno el soberano sin levantarse de su trono.

El espectro y la mestiza se pusieron de pie, para atacar entre los 2 hacia el pelimarrón que apenas podía bloquear con su nueva arma los espadazos de Scorpion y los sais de Mileena.

Aprovechando una ocasión, Julián pateo la rodilla de la semi-edeniana dejándola agobiada por el dolor por un breve momento, de inmediato dio un giro dándole una magueri en la mandíbula a Scorpion con su pierna derecha y con su pierna izquierda lo alejo de el con la habilidad de Jade.

Mileena ya se había recuperado y siguió atacando a su examigo, pero este se defendía sin problemas ya que él mismo le enseño todo eso, en un movimiento rápido, Julián se agacho esquivando sus estocadas y se colocó detrás de ella haciéndole un suplex alemán como a su hermana meses atrás.

Con sutileza se coloco de pie y corrió hacia el portal, antes de que pudiera atravesarlo, Julián se volteo e hizo una seña levantando el dedo del medio con la mano que no sostenía la espada.

¡Para ti emperador! – se burlo el, atravesando el portal.

Continuara…


	9. La masacre de Sindel

Mientras tanto en el Earthrealm.

Aquí Sub-Zero – hablo por un comunicador, el cyber lin kuei – Parece que Quan Chi está lanzando un conjuro.

De repente Raiden tuvo una premonición de un soulnado en toda la ciudad

Raiden, ¿Qué has visto? – pregunto a su lado, Nightwolf.

Un tornado de almas de proporciones inimaginables. Atrapaba todas las almas del Earthrealm – respondió el dios, sonando preocupado – Shao Kahn las absorbía multiplicando su poder.

Todos los presentes, miraron a la deidad bastante sorprendidos.

¿Eso ha averiguado Sub-Zero? – intuyo el nativo.

Pese a todos mis esfuerzos, el futuro aun peligra – comentó deprimido Raiden, agarrando su amuleto – Le he fallado al Earthrealm.

No pierdas la fe en los espíritus. Ellos te guiarán. Te protegerán – comentó Nightwolf, intentando animar al dios – Sub-Zero, evitaremos el tornado de almas. Llegare enseguida.

Rápido, el conjuro casi ha concluido – aviso el cybor.

Antes de que el nativo estuviera a punto de irse, se escuchó un grito, proveniente del techo. Todos los protectores del Earthrealm también lo escucharon, luego vieron como una figura caía cómicamente al suelo.

¡Ay! – se quejó.

Nightwolf sin tomarle importancia siguió su camino, pero, por otro lado, todos adoptaron una postura de kombate a excepción de Kitana y Jade que solo se miraban confundidas entre ellas.

¡Suelta el arma! – ordeno Jax, colocando un arma en la cabeza del pelimarrón.

A mí también me alegra verte Jax – comentó irónicamente, Julián dejando la espada en el suelo y levantando sus manos – Hola amigos.

Eh, eres el que me ayudo contra el tipo de 4 brazos – dijo Stryker, acercándose a él.

¿¡Qué haces aquí, imbécil!? – pregunto Sonya, sin salir de su dócil postura.

Vengo a ayudarlos – dijo él, mientras se incorporaba -Se que se estarán preguntando de porque los vengo a ayudar y todo eso.

Pero ¿cómo lograste llegar aquí? – pregunto Jade.

¿Shao Kahn sabe que estas aquí? – pregunto ahora Kitana.

Tranquilas, una a la vez, es una historia larga… la resumiré, Shao Kahn descubrió mis intenciones y me mando a ejecutar, pero me las arregle, luche contra Mileena y Scorpion intentando salvar mí vida, apenas pude escapar – explico Julián, mientras levantaba la espada – Pero, me quede con esta.

¿De donde sacaste eso? – pregunto, sorprendido Raiden.

-Se la robe al espectro.

Entiendo, es bueno que te nos unas ahora – comentó el dios – Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

Mientras tanto con Nightwolf.

¡Huye! – pidió el chamán a Sub-Zero que solo corrió lo más lejos posible - ¡Salva tu alma!

El destino del Earthrealm ya está sellado – dijo Quan Chi.

¡No! Lucharemos hasta el fin – refuto el nativo.

¡Nightwolf vs Quan Chi!

¡Fight!

El hechicero comenzó atacando, arrojando una calavera hacia su oponente, Nightwolf solo tuvo que envolverse en un aura verde, regresándosela, tomando por sorpresa a Quan Chi que la recibió de lleno.

El nigromante, desapareció en un portal del piso y apareció desde arriba del chamán, pisándole la cabeza.

Nightwolf se levantó mientras atacaba con sus hachas de poder, Quan Chi para defenderse tuvo que usar su cuchilla verde, para bloquear los hachazos.

El nativo aprovecho un descuido de su oponente, dándole la oportunidad de derribarlo con un potente empujón e invocándole un rayo, electrocutándolo. Nightwolf ya sabía lo que iba hacer el hechicero así que retrocedió, evitando su teletransporte y aprovecho para voltearlo, clavándole sus hachas en los hombros y para rematarlo le dio una fuerte patada en la espalda.

¡Nightwolf Wins!

Estás acabado – dijo el nativo.

Noob sin otra cosa que hacer, comenzó a pelear contra el chamán, hasta que fue arrojado al soulnado. Quan Chi utilizo esto para escapar a través de un portal.

El nativo se cubrió con un aura verde para evitar el daño que podría provocar el tornado, hasta que este desapareció, sin antes destruir todas las lapidas del cementerio.

Pilamaya – murmuro exhausto Nighwolf.

Por otro lado…

Se sabe que Raiden podría estar teniendo visiones de futuros posibles, no el futuro – opino Sonya.

Tiene razón. ¿Se suponía que yo iba a tener brazos nuevos? – se cuestionó Jax - ¿O fue eso el resultado de trastear con el tiempo?

Duele solo de pensarlo – agrego Johnny Cage.

De nada sirve cuestionar nuestras decisiones – agrego ahora Kitana.

La princesa tiene razón, Shao Kahn está desesperado ahora mismo – comento Julián, apoyando a su amiga - ¿Qué dices Raiden?... ¿Me escuchas?

…Si, eso es lo mejor – respondió el dios, indiferente.

¿Y ahora qué? – pregunto Sub-Zero, incomodo.

El silencio incomodo fue interrumpido, cuando Jax dijo:

-Nightwolf.

Todos los presentes, dirigieron sus vistas hacia el nativo que caminaba tranquilamente hacia ellos.

Hecho, las almas del Earthrealm están a salvo – aseguro el chamán. Dejando aliviados a todos los que estaban, menos a Raiden que miro su talismán, este solamente se cliso más de lo que estaba,

¡No! ¿¡Aun no es bastante!? – se cuestiono el dios, golpeando la mesa – Voy a hablar con los Elder Gods. Shao Kahn debe ser castigado.

Pero la batalla es aquí – refuto Liu Kang – En el Earthrealm.

-No podemos vencer, sin los Elder Gods.

-Pero maestro…

Liu Kang… como una sombra – corrigió el actor.

Nightwolf. Quedas al mando – ordeno el dios.

Como desees, Haokah – acepto el chamán.

Raiden uso su poder para teletransportarse junto al shaolin.

Cuando estos 2 ultimos dejaron la sala, hubo un silencio incomodo entre todos.

¿Y que paso mientras yo no estaba? – le susurro Julián a Kitana.

-Ah pues…

¡Esperen! – ordeno Sub-Zero al oír algo – ¡Los Lin Kuei nos rodean!

De repente, varios cyber-ninjas aparecieron ante ellos dispuestos a matarlos.

¡Ataquen! – ordeno Nightwolf.

Todos comenzaron a enfrentar a los cyborgs, fue duro acabar con todos, incluyendo a los más fuerte los cuales eran, Cyrax y Sektor.

En el momento en que todos creyeron que la victoria sobre los cyber-ninjas, una presencia familiar llamo la atención de Kitana.

¿Kitana, que tienes? – pregunto el pelimarrón, preocupado por su amiga.

-Madre…

De repente se escuchó un estruendoso canto acercándose y desestabilizando a todos los protectores del Earthrealm. Y hay estaba, la que una vez fue la reina de Edenia, allí estaba Sindel.

Acérquense si se atreven – dijo ella, desafiante – Acabare lo que los Lin Kuei no pudieron.

Mientras, que cada 1 de los protectores adoptaron su postura de kombate.

¡Ataquen! – ordeno Nightwolf.

El chamán comenzó atacando a la Milf con su hacha, pero esta la bloqueo y le dio 2 puñetazos aturdiéndolo, el siguiente fue Johnny Cage que la ataco con un puñetazo y una patada que sin problemas logro protegerse, la reina le dio un rodillazo en la cara y un golpe con la mano en la cara aturdiendo al actor.

Kabal intento atacarla, pero fue recibido por una patada, dejándolo en el suelo, Sindel aprovecho esto para enterrar su tacón en el cuello del exblack dragón, matándolo.

Stryker en un intento de vengar a su amigo, intento golpear a la señora, pero esta lo esquivo y le piso la parte de atrás de la rodilla, dejándolo vulnerable para que Sindel lo matara.

Sub-Zero fue a atacarla ahora, pero solo basto unos cuantos golpes, de la Emperatriz para destruir sus circuitos.

Jax continúo atacando, pero Sindel detuvo sus brazos metálicos y empalo el cuello del comandante con el tacón de su pie, acabando con la vida de este.

El siguiente en atacar fue Smoke, que poco pudo hacer, la emperatriz lo volteo dejándolo de rodillas y le rompió el cuello con ambos brazos.

Julián desesperado por lo que estaba pasando, fue a atacar a la que anteriormente llamo emperatriz, trato de asestarle unos cortes con su espada, pero esta los esquivaba fácilmente, en un movimiento rápido, Sindel agarro el mango de la hoja, golpeando al pelimarrón con este aturdiéndolo y con la parte filosa le hizo un corte recto en el pecho que si de no ser por la armadura, hubiera cortado no solo su piel.

Ahora Sonya, apenas se acerco fue recibida por una patada de la emperatriz aturdiéndola.

Luego de eso, Jade trato de atacarla, pero esta se defendió sin problemas y le dio 2 golpes en la cara, Kitana trato de ayudar a su amiga, pero su madre la agarro por el cuello, mientras alejaba a Jade con el pie.

Sindel aparto a su hija, para acercarse a la morena y de una manera brutal, arranco un órgano vital de ella, matándola.

La edeniana fue a encarar a su madre, pero esta la golpeo varias veces dejándola en el suelo.

¡Por favor, madre! – suplico Kitana, que apenas podía incorporarse.

Ya no soy tu madre – refuto Sindel.

Madre, tú no eres así – dijo la edeniana, intentado disuadir a su madre – Shao Kahn te ha corrompido.

¡Shao Kahn me resucito! – refuto otra vez la emperatriz – Tú le traicionaste en aras de una causa patética.

Recuerda Edenia, madre – intento razonar Kitana – Recuerda tu reino antes de la invasión de Shao Kahn.

Silencio, niña – ordeno Sindel – Ahora te reunirás con tus amigos.

La milf procedió a formar una esfera morada en su mano que comenzaba a drenar la fuerza vital de la princesa.

Por otro lado, Nightwolf sin estar en buenas condiciones se dirigió hacia Sindel.

¡Monstruo! – llamo él.

Nightwolf, no lo hagas – pidió el pelimarrón, desde el suelo agarrándose la herida para evitar desangrarse – Ella es muy fuerte.

Si yo no puedo, nadie lo hará – dijo con determinación el chamán – Ancestros, me reuniré con ustedes hoy.

¿Aun vives? – cuestiono Sindel, dejando lo que estaba haciendo – No importa. Te reunirás con tus ancestros.

¡Nightwolf vs Sindel!

¡Fight!

El chamán empezó atacando, dándole un empujón con el hombro potenciada con su aura verde, Sindel simplemente se elevó en el aire, dándole un disparo desde su boca, Nightwolf sin otra alternativa uso su habilidad para reflejar las ráfagas, devolviéndosela a la milf que poco daño le hizo.

La emperatriz dio una voltereta en el suelo dándole con sus 2 pies al nativo, seguidamente se colocó detrás de el y le patio la espalda, Nightwolf enfurecido volvió a darle una embestida mandándola lejos, antes de que la señora se levantara, el nativo invoco un trueno, dándole de lleno hacia su rival.

Nightwolf pensó que había ganado, pero Sindel desde el suelo, enrollo el pie del chaman con su largo cabello blanco, dejándolo caer al suelo, la reina se puso de pie y azoto al nativo hacia el piso.

La milf iba a pisarle la cabeza para matar a su oponente, pero este desapareció en una luz blanca, para cuando Sindel se dio cuenta de donde estaba Nightwolf solo fue recibida por 2 hachas que fueron incrustadas en sus hombros y una patada en la espalda.

¡Nightwolf Wins!

Ahora los espíritus te juzgaran, Sindel – dijo el chamán.

Sin embargo, la reina, se levanto como si nada hubiera pasado, esta solo se reía maniáticamente. Nightwolf sin tener otra opción volvió a pelear contra ella.

¡Raiden! ¡Raiden! – llamo Sonya, débilmente - ¿Dónde estás?

Mientras en un remoto lugar…

Se los suplico – pidió Raiden a sus superiores – Elder Gods. El Earthrealm peligra.

Conocemos tu difícil situación, Raiden – dijeron ellos, simplemente.

-Entonces intervenir en favor del Earthrealm.

-No podemos.

-Pero… Shao Kahn ya ha sido derrotado 2 veces…

-Shao Kahn no ha violado las reglas del MK.

\- ¿¡Como!? ¡Está invadiendo el Earthrealm!

-La invasión no es un crimen. La prohibición se limita a la fusión de los reinos.

\- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? ¡El Outworld está matando a inocentes!

-Es lamentable. Pero el fin de los torneos MK no es impedir determinados desenlaces, sino únicamente preservar el equilibrio entre los reinos.

-Por favor, deben…

Es nuestra decisión – dijeron finalmente los Elder Gods antes de que sus presencias desaparecieran.

La ultima puerta se cierra – dijo sin ánimos el dios a Liu Kang – Estamos casi perdidos.

De vuelta al Earthrealm…

Nightwolf estaba recibiendo una paliza de parte de Sindel.

La victoria es mía, Chamán – anuncio, la milf, empezando a drenar la energía del nativo.

No si… te la arrebato – refuto el, forcejeando del agarre del cabello de Sindel.

La desesperación de Nightwolf era demasiada, así que tuvo que usar el ultimo recurso para ganar, diciendo unas palabras en otro idioma, empezó a hacer un conjuro suicida.

En ese momento, Raiden y Liu Kang habían regresado, viendo a su alrededor la masacre que había dejado la madre de Kitana.

\- ¡Por los dioses!

Antes de que el shaolin pudiera hacer algo, Nightwolf junto a Sindel desaparecieron en un potente destello de la sala, dejando un silencio incomodo

De repente ese mutismo fue interrumpido por una voz débil llamando a Liu Kang.

¡Kitana! – dijo el, corriendo rápidamente hacia la edeniana.

Tenias… razón. Ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido… en otras circunstancias – confeso débilmente la princesa.

-Kitana…

Lo único que podía hacer Liu Kang era ver como su amada moria frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada.

-Estas muertos.

-Liu Kang yo…

-Los abandonamos, y están muertos.

-Su sacrificio también entristece mi corazón.

\- ¡Han muerto para nada!

Raiden volvió a mirar su amuleto que solo se quebró aún más de lo que estaba

¿Y ahora que Raiden? – pregunto enfadado el chino, sin dejar de sostener la mano de Kitana - ¿Cómo vamos a honrar su "Sacrificio¨?

Ascendí a los cielos; ahora debo descender al abismo – dijo solamente el ser divino – Acudiré a Quan Chi y pactare una alianza contra el Outworld.

¿¡Que!? ¿¡Postrarse ante Quan Chi!? – pregunto Liu Kang confundido por las palabras de su superior - ¿Y qué exigirá? ¿Qué precio pagaremos?

Todo precio es poco para salvar el Earthrealm – refuto Raiden.

Rece para que no fuese cierto, pero has enloquecido, Raiden – confeso el shaolin – Tus visiones son los delirios de una mente perturbada.

-Liu Kang, por favor.

Antes de que siguieran discutiendo, Johnny Cage comenzó a quejarse de dolor, llamando la atención del chino.

Aun quedamos algunos – hablo débilmente Julián, que todavía ejercía presión para evitar desangrarse.

Basta. Ayudaré a los heridos – ordeno el shaolin hacia los que aún quedaban con vida – Renuncia a esa loca empresa.

Que los Elder Gods te protejan – dijo Raiden antes de desaparecer en un rayo.

Liu Kang se dirigió primero al pelimarrón, viendo que tenia una herida de corte, uso su poder de fuego para cauterizarla.

Ah, gracias – suspiro aliviado el simplemente.

Ve quienes aún viven – pidió el shaolin.

El solo asintió con la cabeza, a los primeros que vio fue a Stryker y Kabal que habían muerto, lo que más lo deprimió fue que sus 2 amigas yacían en el suelo muertas, al menos Sonya y Johnny seguían con vida.

Ya al terminar, Liu Kang se paro en una muralla meditando todo lo que había pasado.

Escucha Liu Kang… en cuanto a Kitana – dijo el pelimarrón.

Así es como van a ser las cosas. No la menciones – dijo el simplemente – Ahora solo has lo que diga cuando te lo diga ¿Comprendes?

Por supuesto – dijo sin muchas ganas Julián.

Repítelo – ordeno el shaolin.

Lo que dices se hace – respondió el pelimarrón.

Bien. Ahora, hay que esperar que a Raiden se le ocurra algo para resolver este caos – comentó el chino, sin levanta la mirada.

Continuara…


	10. Un final milagroso

Mientras tanto en el Netherealm…

Maldito seas Quan Chi – comentó Raiden, después de derrotar a los guerreros revividos por el mismo hechicero.

La victoria de Shao Kahn ya es casi absoluta – dijo el nigromante, triunfante – Pronto llegara al Earthrealm.

-No, los Elder Gods no lo permitirán.

-Los Elder Gods carecen de poder. Tu mundo se acaba y ni aun así actúan.

-Lo harán, Shao Kahn solo puede fusionar los reinos en MK, o será juzgado por los Elder Gods.

Raiden lo pensó por un momento las palabras que el mismo dijo, dándose cuenta de la única forma de salvar el Earthrealm.

¡Debe ganar! – dijo finalmente el dios.

Tú serás juzgado, Raiden – refuto Quan Chi.

Gracias, Quan Chi. Ya sé lo que debo hacer – dijo Raiden, desapareciendo en un rayo antes de que todos los retornados lo atacaran.

El dios del trueno volvió al Earthrealm, precisamente cerca de donde el emperador aparecerá, este lugar, tenía un portal y al lado un trono.

Veo que vuelves con las manos vacías – comento Liu Kang, llegando junto con Julián.

Ya sé lo que debemos hacer – sugirió Raiden – Permitir que Shao Kahn fusione los reinos.

¿Qué? – pregunto confundido el pelimarrón.

¡Es una locura! – se negó de inmediato el shaolin.

Los Elder Gods lo prohíben si no se vence en MK – explico impaciente Raiden – Al fusionarlos, la furia divina caerá sobre él.

Podría funcionar – agrego Julián, sin convencer a Liu Kang.

Derrotarlo antes de la fusión no serviría – prosiguió explicando el dios – Regresara para provocar el Armagedón. ¡Lo he visto!

¡Basta Raiden! – ordeno intranquilo el shaolin.

En ese momento a los 3 les llamó la atención el portal, que tras él se podía ver a Shao Kahn a punto de atravesarlo.

Esta aquí – señalo Liu Kang, dirigiéndose al portal.

NO. Haz lo que te digo – pidió Raiden, deteniendo al chino – ten fe en los Elder Gods. Ten fe en mí.

Sin cambiar su mentalidad, Liu Kang no le prestó atención a su superior, con una cosa en mente, derrotar a Shao Kahn de una vez por todas.

¡Liu Kang! Hazle caso a Raiden – pidió Julián sosteniéndole el hombro.

Entonces, son mis enemigos – dijo el chino, enfadado.

¡Julián vs Liu Kang!

El shaolin comenzó atacándolo con una patada voladora, que sin problemas su oponente esquivo.

Los 2 comenzaron a pelear con todo lo que tenían, cada golpe del otro era bloqueado por el rival, la terquedad de Liu Kang comenzó a jugarle en contra, ya que solo quería acabar con esto rápido, Julián aprovecho esa falla en el chino que en un descuido de este ultimo le hizo un corte de la pierna con su espada, dejándolo vulnerable para que solo fuera recibido por una patada en la mandíbula y un suplex al final.

¡Julián Wins!

¡Haz lo que te dice Raiden! – comentó el pelimarrón.

Justo después de eso, habían llegado Sonya y Johnny, por su parte Liu Kang se levantó rápidamente solo para ser detenido por el dios.

-Basta Liu Kang.

El chino más enfadado que antes, envolvió sus puños con fuego, amenazando a Raiden.

Deténganse – pidió Johnny, corriendo junto con Sonya.

¡Acabare con tu locura! – dijo el shaolin, enojado – ¡Si debes morir, que así sea!

Raiden sin querer hizo una barrera de electricidad que, combinada con el fuego de Liu Kang, termino por electro-quemar al shaolin ante la mirada de todos.

No… - dijo Julián, en shock por lo que había pasado.

Al ver lo que había provocado el dios, Raiden se dirigió hacia Liu Kang.

No. Esto no debía ocurrir – comentó con tristeza el dios, levantando la cabeza del chino – Perdóname Liu Kang.

¿¡Qué has hecho!? – pregunto el actor parándose al lado de este.

Nos has… matado… a todos – murmuro el chino, antes de morir.

¿Ahora que Raiden? – pregunto Julián, una vez que salió de su estado de shock - ¿Vamos a dejar que ese desgraciado nos mate o que mierda?

En ese momento Shao Kahn ya había llegado, el emperador del Outworld ya estaba aquí.

¡Vamos, nos toca! – propuso la rubia.

¡No! No vayan – pidió el pelimarrón muy tarde ya que el soberano los alejo con su magia sin problemas.

Raiden, sin tener otra alternativa, dejo el cadáver de Liu Kang en el suelo para poder darle una reverencia al emperador, por su parte Julián solo miraba esto atemorizado.

Aah, Raiden – dijo Shao Kahn – Has entrado en razón.

Los habitantes del Earthrealm sufren – comento el dios sin levantar la cabeza – No tiene sentido resistir más.

Durante siglos me has negado mi legítimo derecho. Esta vez no – hablo el emperador dándole un golpe mandando lejos a la deidad, el impacto fue tan fuerte que hizo que el amuleto de Raiden se rompiera al caer al piso, una vez que lo hizo se centró en Julián que solo lo miraba impotentemente - En cuanto a ti…

Viendo que no tenía otra alternativa, el pelimarrón desenfundo su espada, prosiguiendo a atacar al que una vez lo llamo emperador, este último sin problemas lo inmovilizo agarrándole el cuello.

Eres… ¡Patético! – opino el soberano, estrellando el cuerpo de Julián al piso.

Seguidamente el emperador le agarro el brazo izquierdo para después pisarle fuertemente la cabeza. Luego de eso lo levanto por la extremidad.

Te ofrecí lo que un emperador nunca había hecho por su pueblo y ¿Qué hiciste? me escupiste en la ¡CARA! – confeso el soberano ahora dándole un fuerte cabezazo en la frente quebrándole la diadema en 2 y mandándolo lejos.

El pelimarrón se levantó débilmente del suelo agarrándose su quebrada aureola y soltando una risa irónica.

¿Qué están gracioso gusano? – pregunto iracundo el Shao Kahn.

JEJE ¿Él te trataba así cierto? – pregunto Julián mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la frente.

\- ¿Qué dijiste gusano?

Que nunca serás tan poderoso como el verdadero emperador Onaga – hablo desafiante el pelimarrón, solo logrando enfurecer más a Shao Kahn.

Antes de que el emperador pudiera hacer algo, unos truenos detrás de él llamaron su atención. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a Raiden siendo envuelto por un aura dorada

Violas nuestra voluntad, Shao Kahn – dijo el dios con una voz omnipotente - Fusionas los reinos sin vencer en MK. Nuestro castigo está claro.

Estas acabado – murmuro Julián antes de caer inconsciente.

Dioses patéticos e inútiles… - se burló el emperador – ¡Hoy me convertiré en el Elder God!

¡Raiden vs Shao Kahn!

¡Fight!

El emperador comenzó a atacando con un potente empujón, Raiden sin problemas se teletransporto detrás de él, contratacándolo con un vuelo eléctrico, Shao Kahn se levantó sacando su mazo de guerra, arrojándoselo hacia su enemigo que no alcanzo a esquivarlo.

El dios volvió a incorporarse comenzando un duelo intenso de puños y patadas, Raiden golpeo una costilla del soberano y este ultimo respondió con un fuerte golpe al mentón de su enemigo, ahora el dios le dio una patada, en las piernas de Shao Kahn, el emperador ahora contrataco con un fuerte cabezazo.

El soberano muy confiado comenzó a reírse de su enemigo, lástima que, para él, Raiden apareció detrás de él, alzándolo en el aire electrocutándolo en el acto.

Sin embargo, esto no le hizo tanto daño a Shao Kahn así que se puso de pie dándole un fuerte empujón mandando lejos a Raiden.

El emperador demasiado confiado estaba listo para terminar el kombate, pero para su sorpresa una ráfaga de poder le impacto en la espalda.

¡Julián! – llamo el emperador, al ver al pelimarrón apenas de pie, soltando fuertes jadeos de cansancio.

¡Ahora Raiden! – dijo una voz omnipotente en la mente del dios.

El protector del Earthrealm impacto a Shao Kahn con su electricidad, dándole la oportunidad de aparecer detrás de su enemigo, dándole un fuerte codazo en la espalda.

Raiden ahora apareció delante del soberano, dándole un fuerte karatazo en la cien de la cabeza y por último con una bola eléctrica en su mano, derribo al emperador.

¡Raiden wins!

Finalmente, el dios del trueno salvo al Earthrealm, ahora el estaba de pie rodeado por un aura dorada y con Shao Kahn en muy malas condiciones.

El emperador trato de hacer algo, pero Raiden lo ataco, arrojándole su poder combinado con los Elder Gods, esta fuerza fue suficiente para acabar de una vez por todas con el emperador que además logro despejar el cielo de la oscuridad del Outworld.

Lo… lograste – comento Julián aliviado, acercándose lentamente al dios – Acabaste… con Shao Kahn.

Raiden solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras revisaba su talismán que comenzaba a repararse, dejándolo como nuevo.

Se acabo – dijo el, simplemente, mientras era levantado por Johnny y Sonya – Pero el costo ha sido excesivo.

Han muerto demasiados – comento afligido, el pelimarrón, parándose frente al cadáver de Liu Kang.

Soy el responsable de su pérdida – confeso Raiden tristemente,

Hiciste lo que debías. Proteger el Earthrealm – intento animar la rubia – En la guerra las bajas son… son… son inevitables.

Vamos atendamos a los caídos, debemos reconstruir este mundo – propuso el dios, antes de fijarse en Julián - ¡Ey! ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora muchacho?

Con todo lo que paso ahora, no puedo volver al Outworld, solo querrían matarme si aparezco allá, así que me quedare en el Earthrealm – dijo Julián mirando el cielo.

Serás bienvenido aquí sabes – comento el actor.

Pero hasta que llegue el momento desapareceré, hasta que una nueva amenaza llegue al Earthrealm estaré para ayudar – confeso el pelimarrón con añoranza, mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse en un aura azul – Adiós amigos, cuídense mucho, nos veremos muy pronto.

Adiós y gracias por la ayuda – murmuro cabizbajo el dios del trueno al ver como se iba Julián – En cuanto a nosotros, debemos reconstruir este mundo. Nuestro trabajo empieza ahora.

Y sin más inconvenientes el trio desapareció junto con el cadáver del chino.

Sin embargo, el mal no descansa para el Netherealm.

Nuestro plan ha sido un éxito lord Shinnok – comento triunfante Quan Chi, levantando el casco de Shao Kahn.

Al lado de este una figura etérea apareció, el dios caído Shinnok.

A Shao Kahn lo cegaba la ira. Fue fácil convencerlo de que los Elder Gods no intervendrían si fusionaba los reinos – hablo el dios caído

Pero Raiden aún vive y además tenemos que preocuparnos del chico de Shan Tsung ahora – dijo el nigromante a su superior.

-Poco importa. Ni el Earthrealm ni el Outworld pueden resistir el asalto del Netherealm – respondió Shinnok a su ciervo – Es la hora. Pronto seré libre. El Earthrealm y el Outworld serán nuestros.

El comienzo del fin…

Y aquí termina esta historia, gracias a todos los que la siguieron y apoyaron :D

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega que es 'Un Historia del MKX´´

Hasta la próxima amigos :v


End file.
